Cycling through Time
by Shadow Shadowsong
Summary: Naruto is one of nine royal demons but they are not all back on earth yet. So he lives his life and watches his friends grow old and die. Then he has to wait for them to be reborn and the cycle to start again.
1. Prologue Death Bed

**Title:** Cycling through Time

**Rating**: M

**Warning**: Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru

**Note(s)**: This story just hit me as I was trying to going to sleep. And let me tell you that was annoying. But I got a wonderful idea for a story. This is more of a prologue than an actual chapter. I really don't know if this story is worth keeping, if you like it then please review. I will not place notes at the end unless I have something that really needs to be said. So this is a dry run for this story, I will not place a second chapter unless I get enough reviews.

_'Denotes flashbacks and inner thoughts'_

"_Denotes speech"_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Beta**: uchihasasukekun07

**Summary**: Naruto is one of nine royal demons but they are not all back on earth yet. So he lives his life and watches his friends grow old and die. Then he has to wait for them to be reborn and the cycle to start again.

**Prologue: Death Bed**

**-----Naruto's POV-----**

I watched as Sasuke lay there in the dull lighting of the hospital room. I didn't want to lose him but he was so frail. His eyes once so dark and beautiful were now dull and they no longer hid his emotions. His dark hair was silver and beautiful in its own right. He lay in the bed, looking so fragile. He was one of the strongest people I knew. He had chosen to live with me even though he knew that he would age and I wouldn't. I wish I could have gotten rid of the demon inside of me, so that we could have aged together. But I never blame Kyuubi, it isn't his fault. I wiped away a few tears as they slipped down my cheeks.

"Please, don't cry for me Naruto I chose my path. You said you could give me a life time and you have. I don't regret choosing to stay with you, I am only sorry that I must die and leave you alone in this world. And you will remember me like this, old and frail. But you, my dear ,you look just like when I met you." he said, with one of his old wrinkly hands sliding down my cheek. He had a sad smile on his face. Most people thought that I was a great grandchild, but they were wrong. I smiled and placed a hand on his, holding it to my cheek.

"You're not old, Sasuke, you're just not young any more." I said forcing a laugh and a smile for him. We both knew it was forced for it didn't reach my eyes.

"That's my Naruto." he said softly.

Slowly I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, we had stopped doing much because of his heart. So I pulled away, his smile was so beautiful that even at his age it wasn't dulled. I watched over him while he lay in the hospital bed. He made sure that everything would go to me when he died, I told him not to worry about it, but he did. As he lay there I watched as his breathing slowed and after a while a nurse came in and I was just sitting on the bed stroking his lifeless hand. Tears were running down my cheeks while I watched them cover him up. We had been together years and he had lived to be a hundred and fifty years old. Most people didn't know but Kyuubi had helped in keeping him alive as long as possible, but even the power that Kyuubi had couldn't help Sasuke anymore.

And so I watched as time made his proud shoulders droop and his hair faded from coal to silver. However he was and would always be my Sasuke. I had stayed with him through everything. I had also watched as our friends had aged and died. Only one of our friends was still alive, he was the only other one who followed the cycles. He was older than me by one cycle. I knew about all of the demons, they were going to come back into the world, slowly. So over the cycles our little family would be getting bigger. There were nine main demons, the royal family. Then there were the other demons. The ones that were around and had just not been awakened yet. We needed more of the royal demons to wake up before we could awaken the rest of the demons. Gaara and I had both lost our mates to time, but then we would regain them when the next cycle started. Then we would have our mates for one more life time, unless they were reborn with a demon in them. We both knew that the chances of that were slim and so we didn't even think about it.

I watched Sasuke's eyes as they dulled and I let the tears flow as his hand fell to the bed. Leaning over I gave him one last kiss on the forehead before I stood up and I walked out of the room. I couldn't even grieve around his body right now because of the small building. One of the nurses tried to stop me but I ran out of the room running into the surrounding woods. I howled and the change began. The fur rippled across my body and I ran faster, dropping onto all fours. My form growing until I towered over the trees. I ran but I was careful not to crush much. Finding a large clearing I allowed myself to shrink, into a horse sized fox with nine tails. Curling up, I watched as some hunters came into the clearing. They looked at me and they bowed. Some of the humans thought that I was a God, in a mortal form but they were wrong. They walked up to me and I nodded.

"What's wrong? What could cause a God to cry?" one of the hunters asked.

"His mate has just died." Gaara said walking into the clearing. He walked over and ran his hand down my back. "I'm sorry, but wait for the next cycle." he said. "Would you mind hunting further away from here for a while?" Gaara asked the hunters.

The hunters left and I just lay there not moving and Gaara didn't ask me to. He just kept rubbing my back. As the sun was setting I returned to my normal form and I looked at him. He stood and walked off.

The day after my Sasuke died, me and Gaara moved. I didn't sell anything. We would be back when it was time to start again. I smiled as I watched them bury him. Gaara found me later that night looking at the mansion. I didn't want to sell it yet. I would sell it when the right family came. Just thinking about it made me happy, knowing that I would see Sasuke again. I just hoped I didn't have to wait too long.

The house we moved to was in the middle of a small town. It was just beginning to develop, the name was Konohagakure. Their leader was called a Hokage, I warmed to him immensely as he smiled as he allowed us a house near the forest, even after we explained everything. I smiled as I asked if they could supply a spot for a statue in the village. He said that they could put one by a park. I gave him my deepest thanks and I walked out of his office.

After a few weeks they had the base of the statue set up near the park. I had walked there with Gaara the day they finished it.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" he asked me.

"Yes, please wake me up at the turn of the next cycle." I asked.

"Of course my friend." he said.

I started the transformation and when I was ready I lay down on the pedestal and Gaara waved his hands. I could feel my heart slowing down. It stopped and I could feel the stone forming on my fur. Then all thought left me as I died.


	2. Chapter 1 Rebirth

**Title:** Cycling through Time

**Rating**: M

**Warning**: Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru

**Note(s): **This story just hit me as I was trying to going to sleep. And let me tell you that was annoying. But I got a wonderful idea for a story. I really don't know if this story is worth keeping, if you like it then please review. I will not place notes at the end unless I have something that really needs to be said. So this is a dry run for this story, I will not place a second chapter unless I get enough reviews.

**Summary**: Naruto is one of nine royal demons but they are not all back on earth yet. So he lives his life and watches his friends grow old and die. Then he has to wait for them to be reborn and the cycle to start again.

_'Denotes flashbacks and inner thoughts'_

"_Denotes speech"_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Beta**: uchihasasukekun07

**Chapter 1: Rebirth**

**-----Gaara's POV-----**

As I sat looking out at the sky, I smiled. The newest cycle started about sixty years ago, but the people that we were waiting for in the cycle were born more recently. While I hated waiting alone, watching the kids who were playing gave me some solace to my loneliness. But as I watched the kids who were playing I smiled. This feeling was short lived as I thought back on the last cycle and the loss of my mate. Looking at the children I thought about when they would grow up. Soon I would be awakening Kyuubi. He was the ruler of a broken kingdom. The ruler of the demons. Thinking about the Hokage I almost laughed. They didn't like harboring a demon, what would they think if they knew they were harboring two of us!? Maybe a few more of this cycle would give birth to some new ones. I still talked to Kyuubi, not because he would respond but because I missed my friend. It also had a second effect, it kept most people away. They only guessed at my age,but they knew I was a great ninja. I was glad that they kept to themselves, they held no sway in my life. Only one person held sway in what I did and I was watching him, he was watching some smaller kids.

Neji Hyuuga, the Hyuuga prodigy and my mate. Granted right now that wasn't likely yet. Seeing as he was only fourteen, but when he grows older. Odds are that he would come to me. I thought about how I would explain time cycles to him this time. I could tell him it was like watching time start over or turning an hourglass over and watching the sand run to the bottom again, watching our friends as they played and dreamed of becoming ninja. Neji looked my way and he smiled, I knew when he was older he would be different, colder, more like me. I gave him a quick smile and looked back at the statue. He knew I was a ninja, they all did. I was an ANBU captain and I knew that they were all wondering about my age. But after three cycles even I only had a small idea about how old I truly was. I stopped counting after the second cycle.

Naruto had lived through two. When a demon chose you as a vessel you are immune to the turning of time and you are ripped from the cycle. I didn't mind too much because things I have noticed happen almost the same in every life time. But even being pulled out still has it's advantages, I have a friend and I'm no longer really alone. I cannot wait for Naruto to wake up. My siblings live in the sand village, they will know of me but they will think I was given up for adoption and seek me out when they are older. Mother still dies but it's father that kills her not me and Temari takes over the house.

One little boy stood up and walked over to me. His friends just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Would you like to play with us?" he asked.

"Sure if your friends don't mind?" I replied.

"They won't." he said taking my hand and leading me towards the sandbox, "My name's Andrew."

"Gaara." I said.

"I know. You're a ninja."

I followed him as he led me back over to the sandbox. He sat on the rim and I sat down next to him. I could see some of the parents were uncomfortable with me being here. I heard a twig snap and I turned a little and saw a shadow that didn't belong in the forest. Running through three quick hand signs a clone appeared climbing out of the sand. Andrew looked up and the parents looked around. Standing up I watched as the shadow moved. Jumping back I dodged the blade. Smiling I led him back so that he was on the sand, but his blade never touching me. Raising a hand the sand closed around his feet then coursed over his body. Raising my hand up he rose off of the ground. When he was up a ways. I flicked my other wrist and covered the kids and me with a shield of sand and then I crushed the assassin in my sands. Once the blood was done falling the sand retreated and I stood up and walked away from the kids. Andrew ran after me but I just shook my head and he stopped. I walked back to the statue and decided it was time to wake him up but I would wait until the sun had set and the kids were out of the park.

Walking away I went to inform the Hokage that I would be waking up Naruto. Jumping down from the wall I walked into the Hokage tower and I watched as some of the people backed up trying to get away from me. Smiling I walked up through the tower and I knocked on the doors to the Hokage chamber. Once I was called to enter I did, the fifth Hokage sat there and I looked at her. Tsunade stared back at me.

"I'm waking him up tonight." I said as I walked over to the window.

"What?" she asked turning from her desk to face me, she knew all about me but like the others she didn't know about Naruto. "Who are you waking up?"

"His name is Naruto, he is the Nine-Tailed beast, my boss so to speak. He has been resting for the last while."

"Where? I think we would know about this if it was in the leaf."

"It is a secret that the first took to the grave with him, at our request. A lot of people actually know where he is." I said not looking away from the window.

"I want to be there. I feel like I am supposed to know about someone named Naruto." she said.

"Oh, you do know him, or you did before he was pulled out of the cycles." I said.

"What?"

"Before Naruto was pulled out of the cycles, he was like a grandson to you."

"I don't understand."

"He was pulled out of the cycles, which means that he is not reborn in the next cycle, but he is already born. So where as he was a relative of yours in the last cycle, now he still is, but he was already born, not waiting to be born."

"Okay so we're related but by a cycle ago?"

"That's one way to look at it." I said. "I'm waiting until sundown to awaken him."

"Why are you waiting until sundown?"

"So that the park will be unoccupied."

"The park? You mean he's buried in the park?"

"Kind of." I said with a smile.

"I can have the park cleared out and we can take care of this right now."

"If you think that that is best." I said.

"Shizune, were heading to the park." Tsunade said.

Turning I saw that Shizune had walked into the room. I followed Tsunade and Shizune out of the room. As we walked to the park Tsunade turned to look at me.

"So how many are there?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"How may are there like you?"

"You mean demons?"

"Yes."

"Well there are nine royal demons and then the little demon families."

"How many are on earth?"

"Well right now there are two, that I know of and then the demon families. But they are sealed with in families. Passed on like bloodlines. They are not removed from the cycles or not until they have a royal demon to serve. When that happens they become like us and pass through the cycles."

"Could you do that?"

"Normally yes, but Naruto the head demon needs to agree to it."

"So what are the names of the nine royal demons?"

"Shukaku, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Shichibi, Hachibi and Kyuubi." I said looking at her, "And if you follow the names, you can also tell how many tails each of us has. Because each of the royal demons have different amounts of power. The more tails the more power."

"Which one are you?"

"I'm Shukaku, the one tailed raccoon. Master of sand and the lowest on the royal."

"And this Naruto, which is he?"

"He's Kyuubi, the nine-Tailed fox. Master of fire and the highest of the royal demons."

"And we are waking him up because?

"Because he is my friend and I am already sixty years late. I decided to wait until the mates came around again."

"Mates?"

"Yes, me and Naruto are mated and we didn't find the way to keep our mates alive. So we both had to watch as they grew old and eventually died." I said, my face going blank as I remembered when Neji died.

After a minute I looked around and saw that we were already at the statue. Looking at the statue, I saw just how much time had passed. The stone was still as perfect as the day it was made, but there were some vines and moss on it. Frowning I waved my hand at the sandbox. Then using the sand I scrubbed the statue off. Placing the sand back in the box. I noticed that the children and their parents were still there.

"I thought you said you could clear the park."

"I tried, but some people refused to leave."

"Then could we wait until later. I would rather do this with a smaller group of people or by myself."

"No we do this now, if for no other reason than we have accommodated you with anything you needed."

"Fine but stand back, I don't know what he will be like. He might attack me and I would rather not have anyone getting hurt." I said.

I watched as they all stood back. Turning back to the statue, I waved my hand and I watched as the stone started to turn red. The fur rippled as the wind ran through it. One of the tails twitched and slid down the statue onto the ground. I could hear a child scream but I couldn't allow that to distract me, I needed to bring him back. After a few minutes, all of the stone was gone and I watched as the body took in a large breath. The large head lifted off of the pedestal and looked at me. His eyes were red and I smiled. This was going to be fun. As he leaned back onto his haunches his eyes became blue and he settled down. He cocked his head to the side and even in his form it was too cute. At that point I knew that I needed to have my mate want me.

"Gaara, how long have I been asleep?" Kyuubi asked.

"For about a cycle and a half's worth of time." I said.

"Oh, so long?" he said.

I watched as he stood up on his hind legs and the body shrank. Followed by the fur covering his body. But he used his tails to cover his lower half. Walking closer I grabbed a bag from behind the pedestal and handed it to him. Waving my hand, Naruto was covered in a sand shield. He would knock when he was done. Turning I could see that some people were in shock and Tsunade had her hand covering her mouth. He looks just like his father. I could almost see the thought running through her mind.


	3. Chapter 2 Academy

**Title:** Cycling through Time

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru

**Note(s)**: This story just hit me as I was trying to going to sleep. And let me tell you that was annoying. But I got a wonderful idea for a story. I really don't know if this story is worth keeping, if you like it then please review. I will not place notes at the end unless I have something that really needs to be said. So this is a dry run for this story.

**Summary:** Naruto is one of nine royal demons but they are not all back on Earth yet. So he lives his life and watches his friends grow old and die. Then he has to wait for them to be reborn and the cycle to start again. _'Denotes flashbacks and inner thoughts' _"Denotes speech"

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Beta: **_uchihasasukekun07_

**Chapter 2: Academy**

**-----Naruto's POV-----**

As the sand closed around me, I looked at the clothing I was given. They were weird and different to what I was used to wearing. Slipping the bottoms over my legs, I slipped the top on. My tails fitted through holes that were made in the back. Reaching out I knocked on the sand and it crumbled. My eyes were blank as I looked around. They were all staring at me, I really hated being stared at. So I focused on my friend Gaara. Stretching I walked forward.

"Hey Gaara what's up? How long was I asleep?"

"About a cycle and a half." he said.

"Why half?"

"Because they were not born at the beginning of a cycle, so I saw no reason to wake you up." he answered, his eyes and voice as bored as ever.

"Okay, so have you found them?"

"Yes but let's go to the Hokage's tower so she can be informed about our situation."

"If you say so." I said and made to follow him.

"Look daddy he has tails!" The voice was little which meant young but it still stopped me in my tracks. I could hear the parents as they inhaled in fear. I looked back at the child.

"Do you like them?" I asked. He looked a little confused before he nodded. Smiling I started to turn around but something stopped me. Turning more towards him, I looked him up and down.

"Gaara, I think I'm seeing things." I said.

"Huh?" he said turning. I could see two tails behind the boy.

Smiling I turned back to the woman with us.

"Do you know who that boy is grandma?" I asked. I knew she was Tsunade. She looked just like she did in the last cycle.

"Yes. Good, keep an eye on him. He might prove to be a very good ninja." I said walking away. I could hear the boy say,

"Really!? Daddy did you hear that? Did you?"

I smiled as I followed Gaara. A few minutes later and we were at the Hokage mansion. I watched as she sat behind the table. _'So you finally made Hokage.'_ I thought.

"So what is this? What don't we know?" she asked looking between us.

"We are coming back into the world. There are nine of us. We don't know who or where or even when. It could be someone who didn't awaken in the last cycle. We are demons, who are coming back to where we were born. The royal demons sealed the lesser and then sealed themselves in a different dimension. It seems that we are being pulled back to your world."

"So, what can we do about it?"

"Well we need to make sure that we keep an eye on all of the royal demons until they awaken and are ripped out of the cycle." I said looking at her, "Other than Gaara and me I feel five more royal demons in this cycle, so far. Which means that there are seven of nine royal demons back in the world."

She looked at me like I was crazy. "And what should we do about it?"

"Bring them here where we can teach them about their powers, why they don't grow old, why they are different." Gaara said causing her head to snap towards him.

"And what will that do for us?" she asked.

"Well, you would have the worlds most powerful people with you in your village. You know how strong I am and they are all stronger than I am." Gaara said, "And Naruto is the strongest, so they will follow him." he said walking to the window.

"That boy earlier, he's one isn't he?"

"Yes. The two tailed cat, Yugito. He will be strong if we train him right." I said.

Do you have to have your tails out? I have never seen Gaara with one." she asked.

"Not I can retract them and look completely human once my body finishes waking up. You have to remember I have been out for nearly two cycles."

"And that is about how long?"

"About seven hundred and fifty years." Gaara said never looking away from the window.

"Really! How old are you two?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm one thousand seven hundred and fifty years old." Gaara answered, disinterest clear in his voice.

"Eight hundred years old." I added.

"I don't feel so old any more." Tsunade breathed.

"I want to go to the academy, are they open to day?" I asked.

"No but it will be open tomorrow." Gaara said.

"Will he be there?" I asked.

"Yes, he will be as will be your other friend." Gaara said.

"Who?" Tsunade asked.

"An old friend, the reason I went to sleep. What about your friend, does he know yet?" I asked.

"No he doesn't," Gaara said.

"Where are we staying?" I asked Gaara.

"Wherever we feel like."

"You don't have a house?"

"Not really. It's not like I needed a place to stay, I would never be there anyway."

"Gaara, we'll need a house especially if we are going to be bringing others back here." I said. "No matter we can build one."

"Naruto, what are you planning?"

"I'm going to build a house. Wait, what about Sasuke, did his brother.......?" I trailed off.

"Yes that still happened." Gaara said looking towards me. "About four years ago, when he was nine."

"So he would be about fourteen?"

"Yes Naruto."

"He will be joining Team Seven with Sakura and Kakashi?"

"Yes."

"Tsunade, could I get on that team?"

"What?" she looked at me baffled.

"I would like to be placed on Sasuke's team. He is in danger and needs someone to protect him,.I promised him that I would protect him in the last cycle." I said.

"I can place you on that team but aren't you stronger than that?"

"Yes I am ANBU class but I would like to watch over him." I said, "Also please let Kakashi know so that he doesn't try anything stupid. Well this is Kakashi, so let him know please."

"Okay, when would you like to start the team?"

"As soon as possible." I said.

"Okay, you can start tomorrow, I'll let Kakashi know."

"Wonderful, now I would like to get some sleep, where would that be possible?"

**-----Sasuke's POV-----**

I watched as the new person joined our group. We had just started doing missions after graduation but this person was new I had not seen him before. His hair was longer than I was used to seeing on a boy and I couldn't shake the feeling that I had seen him before. Sakura also seemed to recognize him. 

"Ah hello Naruto, how good to see you. Are you enjoying how our town has grown since you were last here?" Kakashi said appearing behind us.

"Yes, it has grown, one of the reasons I was late Kakashi-sensei."

"Ah good! No problem about you being late, I'm always late!"

"Yeah I remember." Naruto said.

"Kakashi-sensei who is this?" Sakura asked.

"This is your third teammate, the final part of our group. He has been on some special training for the past few years, that is why he was not at the academy."

"How about we do introductions Kakashi sensei?" Sakura suggested.

"Alright my name is Kakashi Hatake, I don't like a lot but I don't really hate much and I have a lot of hobbies.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I like to learn,and …... and …." she started but it ended in a squeal.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and that's all you need to know." I said, I didn't really like the way he was looking at me.

"I don't need to know anything about you teme, I already know everything about you!" he said. Then he turned to Kakashi, "MY turn?"

"Yes Naruto." he said.

"Fine, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I love to learn and train. I am looking for someone I have lost and that is one of the reasons I am here. I am also here to protect my precious people." he said but I was still stuck on what he had said first. _'I already know everything about you!'_

"What do you mean you already know all about me?" I unknowingly blurted out.

"I know all about you, that's all there is to it." he said in a dismissive tone. Growling I pounced at him, unsheathing a kunai as I went. I watched as Kakashi went to intercept but Naruto was gone. Turning, he was there a kunai at my throat.

"I really don't like being attacked by my allies, so please stop." he said and then he looked away, "And I really don't want to fight you." he whispered before he walked away. When he took his place next to Kakashi his eyes seemed duller.

"Well I know Sasuke's and Sakura's current skill level, shall I test yours?"

"I'd rather not." he said, his voice was still devoid of emotion.

His eyes were so cold, they reminded my of him, of Itachi, it almost scared me but I told myself I would no longer be scared.

"Okay....do you have a favorite jutsu you would like to show us?" Kakashi asked.

"I guess but is this really necessary?"

"No. It's fun!" Kakashi said grinning.

**-----Naruto's POV-----**

Focusing I raised my hands. Bringing them together I formed six quick seals, _Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger_ and raised my left hand to my mouth and I blew the fire balls out of my mouth, igniting an area in front of me. I watched as the area burned like the inside of my heart. Slowly I walked towards the fire never taking my eyes off of it. I could hear the others calling to me but I loved fire. As I walked up to the fire I reached out and I could hear Sakura scream. I as my hand entered the fire it didn't burn me. It burned around me. My control over fire was part of the demon I now was, fire was my element. Fire didn't hurt fire, so I was always safe from it. Sasuke grabbed my arm and threw me away from the fire. He grabbed my hand and saw that it wasn't burned. I looked away in shame, he didn't need to know. I could feel the tears at the corners of my eyes. I was a freak in their world. Sasuke was supposed to be my mate but he didn't know that and the way he was looking at me sent shivers down my spine.

The fire vanished and I continued looking down. Kakashi lifted me by my arm but I forced myself out of his grip and I walked away. I knew I was disobeying the main rule of the shinobi but I didn't care. I had always let my emotions run free. I knew Kakashi was watching me but that also didn't bother me. We didn't have any missions today so it didn't matter if I was there or not.

**-----Sasuke's POV-----**

"Why don't you follow him Sasuke?" Kakashi suggested.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he seems to respond you the best."

"What do you mean?"

"He is stronger than I am, Sasuke. He has power, yet he let you throw him. He didn't move to retaliate against you for throwing him. You saw what he did to me and I was using chakra to hold on and it didn't even faze him. Think of it like a recon mission." he said. "Come on Sakura, you can train with me." he said walking away.

"But I want to train with Sasuke!" she whined.

"I don't really care." he said walking away.

Sakura followed after him and I smiled. _'Wow no Sakura to deal with! This wouldn't be_ _too_ _bad.' _Turning I walked after the blond. He was stronger than Kakashi? How? He was completely ruled by his emotions it seemed. I followed his chakra trail until it vanished. Looking around I saw the blond sitting on a swing at the academy. His hands were moving in hand signs, he was practicing. As I watched, I realized that he was doing it as a way to calm down, not to practice. He looked up and I could see tears falling down his cheeks. He stood up and turned away from me. _'Does he hate me? Was Kakashi wrong __about him? Could I use his power to help me kill my brother?' _I thought as I watched the blond. That last thought was the one that held my attention. He had said he didn't want to fight me, would he be willing to fight for me? I smiled as I started to approach the blond, this was going to be easy.

**-----Naruto's POV-----**

I ran to the academy swing and sat there. _'God he is going to think I'm a freak. I mean come on someone who cannot be burned. He is going to run. All of this freaked out the Sasuke that actually loved me and this one doesn't. Or at least he doesn't yet.'_ I thought my hands running through a series of hand signs to clam me down, _'What if he never wants to talk to me again, how will he feel the pull?' _I thought my hands moving faster.

I felt that someone was watching me. Looking up I could see Sasuke. _'Why is he here, is he going to yell at me, hit me, kick me?' _I thought. _'If he does I don't want to watch him do it.'_ I thought turning around and sitting down on the swing.

I could tell he wasn't moving but I could not tell what was running through his mind. I tried to remember what he did around this age last cycle and all I could remember was his obsession with his clan. _'Last time I didn't have any power to help him but he has to know I have some kind of power, other wise I wouldn't have been able to do what I did. What if he only wants to use me for my power?'_

"Hey Naruto are you okay?" he asked.

'Yeah I'm fine." I lied.

"No your not. I can read you like a book." he said smugly.

_'That's because I let you.' _I thought. "Okay, fine so I'm upset, shouldn't you be training with Kakashi?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"No, I don't need to train, I'm on your team as a special assignment and that is one thing Kakashi knows really well." I said.

"Why are you so interested in me?" he asked.

"Because I'm watching you, just like I promised I would. Even if you don't remember the promise I do, so I will keep up my end." I said standing, I walked away from him. It was the hardest thing I had ever done in my life.

I knew at least one of the five demons was in the hidden leaf village. I found myself looking out across the land of fire, reaching out with my chakra and trying to find the others. I knew of some of the lesser clans of demons but we didn't have enough power to awaken them yet. I knew of the demon in Sasuke, the power he held. They called it a blood line trait but it was actually a glimmer of their demon power. They had the right names for the clans thought, Aburame - _the bug manipulators_, Akimichi - _body manipulators_, Fuuma - _human manipulators_, Hyuuga - _Byakugan_, Inuzuka _- dog walkers_, Kaguya - _bone fighters_, Kedouin - _bug manipulators_, Nara - _the shadow walkers_, Senju - _forest protectors_ and Uchiha – _the_ _Sharingan_.

Most of these clans were here in the hidden leaf, I didn't really have to look for them. Which was good seeing as I needed to find the royals first anyway or finding the lesser clans would be pointless. I didn't move as Gaara appeared next to me.

"Have you found one yet?" he asked.

"No I haven't and it is worrying me. We cannot let them get hurt for something they have no control over." I knew Sasuke was within hearing distance but so did Gaara, so we were careful.

"Yes that is true, you would know all about that wouldn't you?" Gaara said with a smile.

"Yes, all to well but I became strong, so no use crying over it." I said.

"Are there enough awake to do the awakening? It would help us all, especially of those of us with mates." Gaara said and I glared at him.

"Really Gaara, you had to say that out loud didn't you!?" I said. "But since it was said, yes I believe we will be able to pull it off."

I knew that Sasuke had just left and I smiled. Time to visit the Hokage, he would head there soon. Smiling I ran my hands through a few quick seals and I faded into the air, only to reappear at the Hokage mansion startling the Hokage. Moving to the side I sat down in a chair. A frown on my face. "The Sasuke kid heard me and Gaara talking. He will be coming by to tell you about what we said. He thinks we are a threat to the village."

"What did he hear?"

"He heard about us looking for the other demons." then I faded. As I vanished I was still in that seat but they couldn't see me. I hid my chakra levels as Sasuke knocked on the door.

"Enter Sasuke." Tsunade said.

I watched as Sasuke entered and I smiled. He looked a little winded. God I remembered when we first got together.

"Hokage-sama, I would like to talk to you about Naruto?"

"What about him Sasuke?" she asked.

"He and his friend Gaara are planning something against the village."

"Do you have any prof? That is a serious accusation." she said looking directly at him.

"I know but I am sure."

"Okay, why what did you hear?"

"I heard them talking about finding people and bringing them back here." he said.

"How is that against the village? All that tells me is that he has friends he is looking for."

"Yes, but he said something about them not being in the Land of Fire, so they could be our enemies?"

"True, Naruto are your friends outside of the Fire Nation?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, he is telling the truth. If that worries you Gaara and I can move out of the village and bring them there instead. I would not want to upset any villagers." I said, I knew that Sasuke was looking at me. "My apologies Sasuke-san but I knew you were there listening but to stop would have made you more suspicious, so we kept talking. I came here so I could explain to Tsunade-sama, so she would know." I said bowing to him.

I watched his face as I stood up, "I would like to request a mission while we are here Hokage-sama."

"What is it Naruto?"

" I have located a friend and I would like permission for us to go and retrieve them. Please." I asked.

"Of course, I will dispatch an ANBU team right away."

"No, please send Team Seven. With Kakashi, Sasuke and myself we would be able to fight, while Sakura would guard my friend." I said.

"Okay, when would you like to leave?" she asked pulling out a mission scroll. "And what level should I classify this mission?"

"I'd say a B rank, I'll pay obviously," I said. "And as soon as possible but tomorrow would be fine."

"Fine, I'll give this to Kakashi tonight and your team will leave tomorrow at first light." she said and with a wave of her hands we were dismissed. As I walked out of the room, I frowned. A few hand signs and I vanished reappearing at the gate again.

"What did she say?"

"Not much but Team Seven will be heading out tomorrow in search of one of the demons I sensed."

"Good, when do we leave?"

"Not we, Team Seven." I corrected Gaara.

"Alright."

"Could you help me with something?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I would like to learn how to manipulate sand."

"Why? I mean I will teach you but-"

"Because I want options and so this will be very helpful."

"Of course follow me." he said and he vanished in swirl of sand.

'I want to learn that but I can do this," I said and fire shot up and I was warped away in a flash of flame.


	4. Chapter 3 Buried Alive

**Title:** Cycling through Time

**Rating:** M

**Warning**: Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru

**Note(s): **This story just hit me as I was trying to going to sleep. And let me tell you that was annoying. But I got a wonderful idea for a story. I really don't know if this story is worth keeping, if you like it then please review. I will not place notes at the end unless I have something that really needs to be said. So this is a dry run for this story.

**Summary**: Naruto is one of nine royal demons but they are not all back on earth yet. So he lives his life and watches his friends grow old and die. Then he has to wait for them to be reborn and the cycle to start again. 'Denotes flashbacks and inner thoughts' "Denotes speech"

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Beta**: uchihasasukekun07

* * *

**Chapter 3: Buried Alive**

**-----Naruto's POV-----**

As we leaped from branch to branch, I watched the others as they moved. The sun was setting and we had been moving since sunrise using chakra so that we could move faster. I knew that the others were getting tired. I knew that Kakashi wasn't but the others were. Looking around I stopped, the others stopped a second later.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing." I said jumping to the ground.

Placing my hand on the ground I smiled as I focused like Gaara taught me. After a second I found a clearing and I walked towards it. As I walked the others followed me.

"We can set up camp here." I said turning to them.

"Naruto we need to go further." Kakashi said walking towards me, "And you are the only one who know where we are going." he whispered.

"No, this is my mission as you said Kakashi and they need their rest, as you know. The person we are looking for is not going to run. They don't even know were coming." I said looking towards where the others were standing. I watched as they set up their tents, then I moved to the center of the clearing and I stood there. Watching the sky I smiled. I didn't bring a tent, I didn't like sleeping in them, I liked being able to see the stars and if my new jutsu that Gaara helped me set up worked we wouldn't really need a tent.

The others started arguing about who would have the first watch and I smiled. No-one would need to stand watch if this worked we would be protected from almost any attack.

"We won't need watches tonight or most likely any if if I learned this right anyway." I said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked looking up.

Raising my hands I smiled as I started the required hand signs. _Tatsu, Tora, Mi, Tora, Tatsu, Saru, Uma, Inu, Tatsu, Inu, Tori, Tori, Tora, I, U, Inu, Tatsu, Tora, Mi, Tora, Ne, Tora, Hitsuji, Uma, Saru, Inu, Tora, Inu, Tatsu._ Clapping my hands together, I raised my hands and the earth in front of me raised up. Then I spun around causing the earth to rise up like a bowl surrounding us. As it closed up forming a dome, the ground seemed to shake for a few seconds and then everything stopped moving. Raising my hands again I formed more hand signs Mi, Tora, Saru, I, Uma, Tora.

The fire ball appeared in front of me and then split apart and moving around to the sides of the dome. As the others look around I smiled. _'I did it!!'_ I thought suppressing the urge to laugh.

"How did you do that and what was it?" Sakura asked.

"I had Gaara teach me so that protecting the person we are after will be safer. The earth walls will protect us as we have sunk into the earth. So the only weak point is the roof, which is chakra coated, to make it more resistant to attacks. The walls and floors are also chakra coated but not as much. There is no plumbing but I can summon water so that we can take baths." I said sitting down with my back to the group.

"This is impressive Naruto." Kakashi said while whistling in awe.

Smiling I stood up and ran to one side and tapped on the wall and a door opened.

"I set up something while we were still in Konaha, this is the woman's bathroom." Then I ran to the other side, "And this is the men's bathroom." I said tapping on the other wall. "Sakura I would like it if you chose to take baths instead of showers."

"Okay why?"

"Because I can summon the water and leave instead of having to wait and stand there, actually the same goes for all of you, if you don't mind."

"Okay." they all said together.

"This place will follow us but I cannot make it move while people are inside of it. So that is why the bathrooms were already set up. Gaara helped helped with the bathrooms because unlike me the earth actually likes him. The water will always be as warm as you want. It is a fire that will take care of the heating."

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm a …. It's a cool jutsu I made." I amended quickly. Walking away from them so I could not see their eyes.

"I'm sorry, you're a what?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing, I started to say the wrong thing." I said.

"No, you didn't. You stopped for a second and then changed what you were going to say." Sasuke said walking a little closer.

Pulling my arm back I smashed it into the wall. I watched as it fractured and imploded like it was hit by a huge ball, instead of my hand. Taking a few deep breaths I calmed myself. I wasn't really mad at him, I was more mad at myself for the slip of the tongue.

"Just forget it, please?" I asked.

"Okay don't get angry at me!" Sasuke snapped.

"I'm not Sasuke, I'm really not mad at you. Anyway, myself now that is another matter." I said.

I looked at my hand it was bleeding and I knew most of the bones were fractured. Sasuke was the first to see it. Turning again I walked away, wincing as I tried to move my fingers. Sitting on the edge of the bowl, that was meant to hold a bath. With a flick of my other wrist, warm water covered my injured hand. I winced as it cascaded against my broken and bruised digits.

Normally hitting something like that would not have hurt me like this but I had forgotten about the chakra reinforcement. I watched as the skin started to re-knit and the bones snapped back into place. I knew Sasuke was standing there watching me but I didn't care yet, maybe he would start the conversation. Finally the pain started to subside _'I'm an idiot!'_ I thought.

**-----Sasuke's POV-----**

I watched as Naruto hit the wall. The wall seemed to implode. I saw blood on his hand and the way he winced every time he moved his fingers. Naruto turned and walked into the men's bathroom.

"Sasuke, talk to him!" Sakura implored.

"Why?" I asked rounding on her. _' I would never say it out loud but I was a little scared of him, but he did have the power to help me kill my brother. He had proven that but that didn't mean I was any less scared.'_ I thought looking at her.

"Because he seems to like you or at least he stands you. Otherwise he probably would have hit you." Sakura said turning and entering her tent.

_'__Coward'_ I thought.

"She's right." Kakashi said entering his tent.

_'That __coward,_ _I'm going to burn all of his Icha Icha paradise books!' _I thought with a vindictive smile.

I followed the path Naruto had taken. I hated to admit that this was an awesome jutsu. _'I never knew he was smart enough to create his own jutsus?' _As I rounded the corner I could see him sitting on a bowl like impression. Looking around I had to be impressed this was a cool place. The walls were engraved with pictures of animals and words in another language. No there wasn't a lot of room but it seemed that he could add to the structure. And it was cool in it's simplicity or at least I had thought until I entered into this room. This had time put into it. I wondered if he could create rooms that we could sleep in. I could see three stalls and a few bowls set into the wall with some frozen water above them. As I moved I realized that they were mirrors.

Hearing a hiss I looked back at Naruto. Water was cascading over his hand but it seemed that the water was coming out of nowhere. As I watched, his skin healed and while I could not see it I could tell his knuckles were mending but my only question was, was it natural or a jutsu?

"Did you need some thing or are you going to keep staring?" Naruto asked me, his voice was controlled and he let no emotion show.

"I was just coming to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine, thanks for checking." Naruto said looking at me.

"Okay I'm going to go to sleep then."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." he said smiling.

**-----Naruto's POV-----**

I gave Sasuke a smile as he left, pulling my hand out of the water. Then as I stood up the water stopped flowing. Raising my hand I flexed my fingers, before walking back into the main room. Looking up I ran my hand in an arc towards the circle of the far wall. I watched as pictures of the nine royal demons among some real animals and some text in our ancient tongue. Smiling I curled up against the wall. The smile faded as I curled into a ball. Closing my eyes feeling the sting of tears as I lay there on the floor. I couldn't trust myself around them I had to be more careful or I would lose the ones I cared about most and I don't think I could handle it right now. As a tear slipped from my eyes I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4 Hiding in the Mist

**Title:** Cycling through Time

Rating: M

Warning: Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru

Note(s): This story just hit me as I was trying to going to sleep. And let me tell you that was annoying. But I got a wonderful idea for a story. I really don't know if this story is worth keeping, if you like it then please review. I will not place notes at the end unless I have something that really needs to be said. So this is a dry run for this story.

Summary: Naruto is one of nine royal demons but they are not all back on earth yet. So he lives his life and watches his friends grow old and die. Then he has to wait for them to be reborn and the cycle to start again. 'Denotes flashbacks and inner thoughts' "Denotes speech"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Beta: uchihasasukekun07

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hiding in the Mist**

**-----Sasuke's POV-----**

I watched as I raised a wrinkly hand to run it across the face of a young boy with shortish blond hair. I couldn't figure out why he looked so familiar or why my hand looked like it belonged to someone old. I watched as tears rolled down his face.

"Please don't cry for me, I have chosen my path and I am happy with the choice I have made. I want to remember you as the happy boy you used to be, not who you are forced to be. So don't cry for me. You never have before. My only regret is that I must leave you with this image of me, being old and frail. But you my dear, you look the same as the day we met in the academy." I said my hand sliding down my cheek.

"You're not old Sasuke, you're just not young anymore."

I watched as it moved to a third person like state and I could see an older man lying on the bed, he looked to be in his hundreds. His hair was long and it looked like my older brother Itachi but his hair was silver. I watched as his hand slid from the boys face but he still had a small smile.

"Thank you Naruto, I want to remember you like this, with a smile." then his eyes closed and he relaxed against the bed.

**-----Naruto's POV-----**

My eyes snapped open as something poked the back of my neck. Sitting up, I looked around. I was alone but the prickly feeling was still there. Standing up I looked towards Sasuke's tent, I so wanted to just walk over there...but I also wanted to live. So turning I walked into the bathroom, trying to escape the feeling. As I walked farther away, the feeling settled lower into my gut.

Wincing I flicked my wrist and water cascaded into the bowl. I jumped in, the water was ice cold, I stifled a scream as I surfaced. It wouldn't be good if I woke everyone up. I floated as the water warmed up and tears fell from my eyes as I thought about all that I had lost. The water was boiling and the steam was rising when I heard the gasp coming from the other room.

**-----Sasuke's POV-----**

My eyes snapped open, the image of grief on Naruto's face still haunted me. Sitting up I could hear water running. Standing up I walked out of my tent. I could see thin threads of steam emanating out of the bathroom area. Frowning I walked into the bathroom and I could see Naruto floating on top of the water but steam was rapidly rising from the surface attesting to how hot the water was. His head turned to me and I could tell he had been crying. Walking forwards I sat at the edge of the bath. Naruto was just floating there, all of his cloths on and completely soaked. Dipping my hand into the water I ripped it back out as my hand was scalded.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked pulling himself out of the water.

"I was wondering how hot it was." he grabbed my hand to look at it then he thrust my hand back into the water. I was about to pull it out of his hands when I realized that the water was ice cold and felt good on my hand.

"Please, be careful, I cannot protect you if you don't let me."

"Who said I wanted you to protect me?"

"You wanted to use me to help you kill Itachi, I know you thought about it, you were going to use what ever power I had to kill him. You wanted to manipulate me and use me." He was smiling but I could tell it was forced.

"You seem different tonight Naruto, like when we were at the Hokage's office."

"What do you mean?" he asked, with that damnable smile back in place.

"When we first met you were, happy go lucky, then I saw you on the gate and in the Hokage's office, you were different there. More grown up, like you were from a different era."

"Sasuke you're losing it." he said standing and walking out of the room.

He was tense and his gait was off. Slowly standing I realized that my hand no longer hurt as I pulled it out of the water. Slowly I followed him. I watched as he curled up next to the hole he created in the wall, but it didn't look shattered anymore. More of those pictures and text ran along the walls, creating a new and more ancient feeling to this place. He curled up on the ground. His face was hidden from me. I walked forward but there was a loud cracking sound and he sat up and stretched. Standing up he walked over to one of the walls as the cracking sound repeated itself, causing Kakashi's and Sakura to come out of their tents.

"See Kakashi I told you they needed their sleep. Apparently you did too, I have been awake for about an hour."

"What does that have to do with anything, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Well the alarm was set to go off at noon. That cracking noise was the alarm, so that means it's noon, you guys slept in. Even Sasuke woke up before you."

"Why didn't you wake us up then?" Sakura said sounding really angry.

"Because we didn't need to leave, this is a mission that we don't have to hurry on, so I see no reason as to why we need to rush. If we run into an enemy it would be better if we were refreshed and ready to fight. So I have no problem taking my time." Naruto said, letting some of that wisdom show. The words he spoke were true but what happened to the noisy obnoxious brat I had met not to long ago?

"There is something different about you this morrning Naruto." Sakura said.

"I don't understand?" He replied, that stupid smile worming its way back onto his face.

"You speak like one who has lived ages but when we met you acted like an immature brat. What is going on Naruto?" Sakura said.

"Kakashi, I don't know.....what I should do?" Naruto said looking to our leader.

"I guess just tell them, it will be the fastest."

"Um...Okay, my name is as I told you Naruto Uzumaki but what I didn't tell you was how old or why I act differently. Well I how I act is easy, I am an easy going person. I like being noticed and I like to talk. I do know when I need to be reasonable, that doesn't mean I won't do something stupid. However that does tell you why it seems that I know what I am talking about. As for my age, I'm old." He said sitting on the ground.

"How old?" I found myself asking.

I watched as he looked away from me, "Older than all of you combined."

"That isn't a real answer."

"I'm around nine hundred years old. I actually counted once we started this mission and realized that I was older than I thought," he said with a small smile. "But you have to remember I was asleep for about seven hundred and fifty years."

"Did your hair used to be shorter?" I asked.

"Yes, before I went to sleep it only went to my shoulders. I'm going to get it cut soon, this mission needed to be done though, so I will have to do it later." he said shrugging my question off. I watched as he stood up.

"Did you know me, back then?" I asked.

He stopped moving.

"Yes, yes I did." he said before a hole opened in the ceiling and he jumped out of the room.

We followed after him and the hole closed up. He was moving at a fast pace towards the Land of Mist. Kakashi, Sakura and I caught up to him in no time. Then we picked up the pace. I noticed that Naruto was doing his best to stay away from me so he wouldn't have to talk to me. The day passed slowly. No-one said a word as we went from tree to tree. Naruto stopped after a while, the sun was starting to set. He sat down on the ground cupping his head. With one hand while the other went to his heart. Sakura and Kakashi were calling to him but he didn't seem to be able to hear him. I could tell they were both worried but I couldn't do anything. Walking forward I placed a hand on his shoulder so the others wouldn't think I was completely heartless. As my hand touched him he stopped moving. Five minutes later his hands moved to his side and he stood up.

 "I'm sorry about that, I must be off on my days, that was early." He said with a smile.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked.

"It was a demon thing, something I normally didn't have to worry about before my last mate got old and died. When my mate died I had Gaara put me to sleep, in hopes that I would wake up and just be able to find and reclaim my mates reincarnation. But it seems fate has something else in mind. Anyway I'm fine now, let's keep moving." he said taking to the trees again. I thought over his words and I was reminded of my dream last night.

_'A demon thing huh, so is that what you are?'_ I thought taking to the trees with the others.

The next few days passed with out any instances but every night Naruto would lock himself away in a tent made out of stone. He also took precautions so that we never seemed to have time to talk. Finally after five days we reached the water that separated the Land of Waves from the Land of Fire.

"Can you guys walk on water?" Naruto asked, "Not you Kakashi I know you can." he added.

"No, I haven't taught them that yet," Kakashi said with a wave of his hand, "It's advanced chakra control, they're not ready yet."

"Okay then I will need to think of something else."

Frowning I watched as Naruto walked onto the water. His hand slammed down onto the water and ice flowed from his hand. Spreading towards us and the Land of Mist. After a minute he stood up,

"Okay can you walk on ice?" he asked with a smile, before he started to walk away across the ice.

We followed after him, hurrying across the ice. I almost slipped but Naruto's hand caught me before I could and he kept me going. After a second he was able to let me go. As we got closer to our destination, mist started to permeating the air. We passed through a wall and found ourselves in a village.

**-----Naruto's POV-----**

_'This place is so cool!' _I thought as I jumped off of the ice. Once the others were off the ice, it melted away. I watched Sasuke, I hoped he wasn't mad at me but I couldn't face him. _'I am such a coward.'_ I thought as we started to walk away. This place had so little I felt like I owned the world with just what I had on me. I knew he knew I was avoiding him but he also didn't press me and for that I was grateful. However I didn't delude myself to think that he would never breach the silence between us.

"Naruto you said you knew me before?" he said.

_'Speak of the devil!'_ I thought, "Yes, I knew you."

"Did I beat Itachi?" he asked forcing me to stop and look at him. Swatting his hands away, I looked away.

"Yes, you did and no I didn't help you. Not really anyway."

"What does that mean?" he about yelled at me.

"You killed Itachi, the only reason I was included was because Itachi was using me as bate. I was his hostage. When you went in for the killing blow, he hid behind me, causing you to slam a chidori through my chest. Almost killing me. You killed him then came back for me. You rushed me to a hospital, even though it meant returning to the village. With a bleeding me in your arms. They almost killed you before I told them it was Itachi who attacked me and that you saved me. Then you were the savior of our village. No we didn't live in the hidden leaf yet, it was just being built, the clans moving into a more centralized government."

**-----Sasuke's POV-----**

"You told them Itachi attacked you instead of me, why?" I asked really confused.

"Because it wasn't your fault." he said with the softest smile I had seen yet. "I always forgave you, no matter how mad you were that I was so ready to forgive. Maybe I was young,but I didn't want to be angry with you. I learned long ago that it hurts more than when you almost killed me. Why? I really don't know but that's life I guess." he said.

_'How could he forgive me so easily? I almost killed him.'_

"I know what you're thinking." he said.

"Really, what am I thinking?" I snapped, challenging him.

"You want to know how I could forgive you so easily," he said, his smile was a little annoying right now. "I really don't know why, other than I never blamed you. But no matter what you spent the rest of you life trying to make it up to me. For some reason you thought you owed me something." he was smiling again, "But that was not what I wanted, I didn't want you to act like that. Eventually I got it through your head. It took me almost fifty years." his smile was there, but it was the far off look in his eyes that told me that he was remembering the past.

"You were so much fun to watch. I would kill my enemies quickly so that I could watch you fight. You had so much grace to your movements." his annoying smile was back.

"I had a dream, you called a man in a hospital bed 'Sasuke' and your hair was shorter. He called you Naruto but it was the way he said it that has me intrigued."

I watched as Kakashi led Sakura away saying that we needed to talk.

"So?"

"I wanted to know if it really happened."

I watched as he walked over to the edge of the lake, dipping his finger in he thought and made a couple one handed signs. "Did the room look like this?" he asked.

Walking over to the edge, I looked in and saw an image from my dream. "Yep."

"This was the day you died, the day I died. But we died in different ways."

"Why were you there?"

"I was your...your closest friend and no I didn't attend your funeral."

"Why? If we were so close why not?"

"Because I ran the second you died and then I walked with Gaara to the village hidden in the leaves. A few days later I allowed myself to be sealed in stone and die."

"I don't get it, why?"

"Because I was young and I my emotions get the better of me."

"How old were you?"

"A hundred and fifty years old."

"That is by no means young."

"To you right now no but to someone who cannot die, it is." he said looking away.

"You're lying to me about something aren't you?" I asked.

"No, I am just refusing to tell you something, there's a difference." he said standing and walking over to Sakura and Kakashi. I followed, abet a a slower pace. _'I will find out what he is hiding.' _I thought and I meant it too, I would figure out everything that he was hiding from me, especially when it is about my past.

"Just give it up Sasuke, he'll tell you when he is ready." Kakashi said appearing next to me.

"Are you so sure?"

"I can still hear you!" Naruto called as he walked out of the village and into the woods that seemed to surround the village.

We followed Naruto as he walked along the path. I watched every move he made until the earth seemed to swallow him up. We ran up to where he vanished and saw that he had opened the hole that lead to the room where we were sleeping. Jumping in we went about fixing everything up for the night. The hole closed and we were surrounded in darkness for a few minutes, until the fire raged. Naruto walked out of the bathroom.

"I have summoned the water for your bath Sakura." he said and walked into the other bathroom. I made to follow him but Kakashi asked for some help fixing the cooking fire.

**-----Naruto's POV-----**

I eased my body into the water, it was getting harder to be around Sasuke. I could feel the bond trying to reconnect but without Sasuke knowing I couldn't do anything. I also didn't know how he would react if I just told him. My eyes closed as I let my body float along the water. After a few minutes I could hear footsteps in the hallway. A flick of my wrist and a little ledge came up to separate the bath from the rest of the room.

"Naruto are you in here?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, Sasuke, what do you want?" I called back _'Oh God why him, why now?'_ I thought as I watched Sasuke's head poke over the little wall. Then a blush came across his face and he ducked back behind the wall.

"Hey you could have warned me!"

"How was I supposed to know that you would have looked over the wall. I mean come on! People put walls so others don't see something." I said.

"I would like to know more about my past life."

"No, no you don't. Not really, you want to know why you didn't see any kids or a wife in your dream. So you don't want to know anything about your past and I have a promise to keep."

"What do you mean?"

"I promised to protect you, so I will, even if what I need to protect you from is your past." I said.


	6. Chapter 5 Sanbi

**Title****:**Cycling through Time

**Rating**: M

**Warning**: Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru

**Note(s)**: This story just hit me as I was trying to going to sleep. And let me tell you that was annoying. But I got a wonderful idea for a story. I really don't know if this story is worth keeping, if you like it then please review. I will not place notes at the end unless I have something that really needs to be said. So this is a dry run for this story.

**Summary**: Naruto is one of nine royal demons but they are not all back on earth yet. So he lives his life and watches his friends grow old and die. Then he has to wait for them to be reborn and the cycle to start again. 'Denotes flashbacks and inner thoughts' "Denotes speech"

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Beta**: uchihasasukekun07

**Chapter 5: Sanbi**

**-----Sasuke's POV-----**

I sat there next to the wall, listening to Naruto float around in the water, his last statement ringing in my ears. It was true, that was part of what I wanted to know but I also wanted to know why he was there, why he was the one there to comfort me? I could hear the water steam up and start hissing. I backed away looking wearily at the pool. After a few seconds the room turned icy cold. The room was so cold that the water froze to snow flakes and fluttered all around as there was no wind.

I walked up to the pool and looked over the edge of the wall. The water was frozen over and Naruto was under the ice. I could feel a scream trying to climb free of my throat. But I could see him start moving under the ice, until he broke through the surface. He looked at me as the water thawed. His eyes seemed distant.

"Could you please leave?" Naruto asked me.

"What?" I asked completely lost.

"I want to get out and you are here." he said leaning on the edge of the wall.

"Oh, yeah." I said backing away from the wall. I felt like I was being lied to but I ignored it as I walked away and out of the room.

As I walked into the main room I looked at the walls. I had memorized most of the pictures but they never stopped being fun to look at. There always seemed to be something new. Turning I saw the place where Naruto was sleeping. He slept on the floor and I knew it was hard, you could tell that just by walking on it. He didn't seem to have brought anything that would have make it softer. Where as we, Sakura, Kakashi and I had all brought sleeping mats. He never complained, it seemed like he was waiting for something. For our lives though we couldn't figure it out, or maybe I was the only one trying to. It bothered me that he seemed to always pull away from us, like he didn't want to deal with us. He seemed to like being alone, or at least he kept to himself. But he always helped with the chores.

At nights I could hear him sometimes moving around and trying to keep quiet, but something was wrong with him.

"Maybe I should ask Sakura to talk to him?" I thought out loud.

"Maybe what?" a voice asked from behind me.

Turning I saw Naruto standing there looking at me.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud." I said.

"Oh...well g'night. Tomorrow we should find him, then we can head home and you won't have to see me again." he said, a tinge of sadness in his eyes.

I watched as he walked away to the area where he was sleeping. The wall closed around him, locking him in until he wanted out. Turning I walked over to the tent that I was staying in. Climbing in I thought one thing as I lay down, _'What if I want to see you again? You're a friend, as weird as that is for me.' _As my head hit the pillow I was out. This place radiated peace and it was hard to stay awake when you wanted to sleep.

**-----Naruto's POV-----**

I watched as he moved into his tent, he had paused as he went to enter. I could tell he was thinking, but that was nothing new with him. He was always thinking. Even in the last cycle he was always thinking. As I finished closing the wall, I retook my smaller fox form. I wanted to sleep but I was trying to ignore the feeling. I was looking for the demon, I could tell he was close but I couldn't tell where, but I also knew that he knew that I was here. He also wanted to find me but he may not have known why. Laying my head down I surrendered as sleep once again tried to take hold.

My eyes opened and I rolled onto my legs, shaking my fur trying to get the dirt out of it. I sensed that the others were still asleep so instead of changing back into my human form, I walked out of my room and into the bathroom. I climbed into the pool and let the water soak the soreness out of my muscles from being encased in stone for so long. The water warmed up trying to ease the pain. I didn't complain because it was unnecessary. It really didn't bother me, unless I was just waking up. My nine tails fanned out behind me. I sighed in contentment.

After a few minutes I realized that I was being stared at. Turning I saw Sasuke standing there just looking at me. He seemed to be in shock. Not that I would really blame him. I too would be staring at a nine tailed fox that was floating the bath. I didn't want to talk because I didn't want to really freak him out. Ducking under the water I swam down before I changed back into my human form. I was afraid to surface, he knew I wasn't human, but to also see it was another thing. Slowly I allowed myself to rise, until my head broke the surface of the water.

As my head broke the water, I watched Sasuke take a step back.

"Sorry, I thought you were all still asleep." I said looking away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." he said turning, "Didn't you take a bath last night?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did, but I needed to take a hot bath today, I was a little sore, I have been a statue for a while, I'm still working out some of the kinks." I said quickly, still not looking at him.

"Why were you there?" he asked.

"What?"

"Why were you by my side when I died?"

"That is a question I am not really ready to answer, I also don't think you want to know about my past. And why I was passing through the town at that time."

"Yes, I do. Or I would not have asked."

"I was there and I stopped in because we were childhood friends." I lied.

"Oh, that makes sense, but I do want to know why I didn't have any family or friends around me."

"Well your family was dead, for the reason as to why you didn't have a wife or child, was because you never married." I said looking away.

"You're lying about something."

"No, I am not, not really," I said climbing out of the tube. "Now leave it alone." I asked dragging myself out of the water, my clothes soaking wet. "Please just leave it alone." I begged quietly.

"Why?" he asked, softly.

"Because I don't want to remember," I said, "My life ended that day as well....."

"Why would your life end when I died?" he asked.

"We have to get going." I interrupted, as I turned and walked out of the bathroom.

As I walked out of the bathroom, I could see Sakura and Kakashi standing around and I knew that they had been listening. Frowning I waved my hand and jumped out of the hole. Looking around I smiled and headed towards the nearest town. The others were following me I knew it, but I wanted to be left alone. Sasuke had dragged up some memories that I was hoping to keep locked away, I didn't want to think about them any more than I already did. Which was almost every time I saw him. I always remembered his last words, about loving the face that he chose to live with me even though he knew I couldn't grow old with him. When I saw Sasuke now I was sorely tempted to reach out and stroke his cheek, to just let myself believe that the passing of time wasn't true. That he was still the man I knew. But as I turned to look at him I frowned. This wasn't my Sasuke, not right now. But I would always be his.

I watched as the others caught up to me. I was really bored, this mission would have been a lot faster if I could have gone by myself, but I wanted the Hokage to trust me. I needed her to trust me. If she didn't my family would have no place in this world. We needed a safe haven, somewhere where we were safe and accepted.

As I watched them I stopped to look at them, they were the first to really know about us. They also didn't even really know what we were, I would tell them tonight they deserved to know. They stopped and looked at me. Smiling I turned to walk on into the village. People seemed to be looking at us funny and it was a little annoying. I wanted nothing more than to walk next to Sasuke, but I needed to lead the team right now. Walking forward, I searched for the person, the demon. Their aura seemed to have vanished. I could tell that they were here but they seemed to everywhere and nowhere all at the same time. Stopping I looked around. Looking to the side I saw a bowl of water. Looking around they seemed to be lined up across the whole lane, just there. The villagers were watching me as I dipped my fingers into the water. The demon had touched the water recently. The water still felt like him. _'It had to the the __three_ _tailed demon. Sanbi was a turtle and master of water. So these bowls must be a tribute to him',_ I thought as I walked down the street. I followed the scent of water to a large pond. This area smelled like the demon as well, I thought as I walked up to the waters edge. As I looked down I could see the body of a little boy, sleeping. The only reason I could tell it was a boy was because of the scent the area held. I could tell that he was actually sleeping because I could see him breathing. Placing my hand into the water, I sent a pulse of chakra through the water. I watched the boy as he turned to look at me. His eyes were curious.

"Come here little one." I whispered into the water. Watching as he started to swim up towards me. As he got closer I realized that he really wasn't a child, he was a teen. Probably about fourteen.

"What do you want? Normally people cannot breach my waters, while I'm sleeping." he said.

"I am not just anyone, you have felt me coming while you were wandering around in the night time." I said,looking him in the eyes.

"You are him, the fox?" he asked, with an almost childlike innocence.

"Yes, I am. I am the leader of our kind, my name is Kyuubi. You would be Sanbi, the three tailed turtle, am I correct?"

"Yes." He said looking at me.

"Don't worry you are not in trouble, would you like to come and live with us? We are trying to gather all nine back together, so that we can explain everything."

"Yes, please!" he said without any trace of hesitancy. I was a little shocked, I guess I was right when I thought that they wouldn't know was happening to them and that their villages would shun them.

"You can call me Naruto and this is Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke."

"Hi." they said together.

"Hi, my name is Haku." he said, with a small smile.

**-----Sasuke's POV-----**

I watched as the boy looked at Naruto. He was a very feminine boy. He was eying Naruto like he was scared, but he was also watching us. I didn't know how he was doing it, because he never looked away from Naruto. It was mildly annoying. Then you had Naruto, he was paying complete attention to the new boy. For some reason this was nagging at me. I wanted him to talk to me. Shaking my head I looked back at him. He was watching as the boy was showing some of his powers over water. Haku was fast, then he was able to create mirrors out of water. I watched as he moved, it was unnerving. I couldn't see him, I really didn't like it. It was like trying to watch seven kunai fly at the same time. Sakura and Kakashi seemed completely taken by the boy, I was the only one to have a problem and even then I couldn't understand why I did have a problem.

I watched as the boy moved, his pace slowing as another man walked into the clearing.

"Haku, I have more food for you." he called, looking up.

"Hi, Zabuza." Haku said waving.

Zabuza stopped as he looked at us. He seemed at a loss, not that I could blame him.

"Haku, who are your... friends?" he asked.

"Um, these are Naruto, Sasuke and then.... Um....Sak....Sakura yeah, then Ka....Kakashi." Haku said with a small smile, "Naruto is like me." he said with a small laugh, it sounded like wind chimes.

"See, I told you there were others." Zabuza said looking as distant as he did before.

"I know, but that doesn't mean anything." Haku replied.

I looked around but there wasn't much, a few trees, then the distance the village. I wanted to know why he was way out here, but I knew that if I asked Naruto would most likely get really pissed at me. I may not have grown up with him, but I could see the way he acted around others. I had also seen the way others had treated Gaara, they were scared of him. I could only really imagine what this child had gone through. I had seen Naruto flinch when some people would look at him coldly, mostly when I did. But I think that I was really the only one who was glaring at him right now. I wanted to know more about my past, I really did. I also wanted to know why he was in my past. That was what was really bothering me, he was there and he wouldn't tell me why. I watched as Naruto was talking with both of the new people, probably explaining everything.

"We will probably rest here for a few days, I will work on training both of you." Kakashi said, turning to me and Sakura.

"What, why?" Sakura asked.

"Because we need to get better." I inserted, looking at her. She glanced at me but didn't say anything.

I followed Kakashi as he turned and walked out towards the forest, I looked back and saw that Naruto was watching me. His eyes following us as we walked out of the opening and into the forest. I followed Kakashi into another clearing. This one was smaller though and filled with trees. Then Kakashi started talking about chakra control and then Sakura piped in, like always. However her definitions were easier to understand than Kakashi's were, but it was sad that she seemed to know everything. We then watched as Kakashi walked up a tree. I was bored, but I watched and listened as Kakashi explained how to control the chakra we would need. Focusing I ran towards the tree. After about seven steps up I fell back and landed on the ground. This was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 6 Finding a New Bond

**Title:**Cycling through Time

**Rating**: M

**Warning**: Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru

**Note(s):** This story just hit me as I was trying to going to sleep. And let me tell you that was annoying. But I got a wonderful idea for a story. I really don't know if this story is worth keeping, if you like it then please review. I will not place notes at the end unless I have something that really needs to be said. So this is a dry run for this story.

**Summary**: Naruto is one of nine royal demons but they are not all back on earth yet. So he lives his life and watches his friends grow old and die. Then he has to wait for them to be reborn and the cycle to start again. _'Denotes flashbacks and inner thoughts'_ "Denotes speech"

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Beta:** uchihasasukekun07

**Chapter 6: Finding a New Bond.**

**-Naruto's POV-**

I watched as Sasuke left with Sakura and Kakashi. It had hurt, I had seen the way he was looking at me. He seemed upset as well but when he had walked away from me it had felt like he was leaving me all over again. I wanted to run after them but I needed to finish here, this was my job. So I slowly turned back to Haku and Zabuza. They seemed nice enough but I wouldn't want to get on Zabuza's bad side, it seemed like a bad idea. He actually seemed to be the more dangerous one of the two, even though Haku was the demon.

"So who is the boy?" Zabuza asked.

"Sasuke." I responded, "Do you have anymore questions Haku?" I asked.

"Only one really, will Zabuza be able to come with us?" he asked.

"I guess, I don't mind, we can make a room of both of you or I could make separate rooms if you would like that better." I said.

"One room will be fine." Zabuza said.

"Okay, meet us by the village gates in the morning." I said, getting ready to leave.

"Fine." Zabuza said before I walked off. I may not have seen it but I did her it when Haku slapped Zabuza and told he to be nicer. I smiled as I crossed into the village.

I stopped at the village store to buy some of the things we would need for the trip home. Our stocks were sorely depleted because we couldn't really store anything in the house. I planned on making a few more rooms once I got home, I knew that they would all be late so I really wanted to finish the house tonight. Or at least get closer. I needed two more hallways and about twelve more rooms. Nine for the demons and three for the team. After I had everything we needed I walked away from the village. I could tell that people were staring at me funny, they wanted to know what I was doing here. However as I walked out of the village I smiled, walking up to where I had left the house I waved my hand opening the hole. Jumping in the hole closed after me.

Once I was in I set the bags down and proceeded to look around. Pointing at both of the bathrooms I moved my hand closer together and dragged them until they were next to one another. Writing appeared on top, it said if it was the men's or woman's bathroom. Turning again, I made a slight flick of my wrist and opened up a hallway that was at a ninety degree turn from the bathrooms. Then turning around I created a longer hall with a downwards turn. This hall would be where I would set up the habitats for the different demons when I had some time. The more I added the harder it would be to move until I could no longer move it. I needed to finish it at Konaha so that it would stay there. I would build another house on top of it, but this would be where we demons trained our powers. Turning opposite of the bathrooms I flicked my wrist creating a hall, which ended about ten feet in. Walking in I created a large kitchen. Gaara would help me refine it later, but until then the basics would have to work, it had a fire pit, a ice pond, cabinets and counter space.

Smiling I walked back out into the main room and picked up the food and then once I had put it all away I went down the first hallway. I made four bedrooms, they were all very simple, a ten by ten room. They had inlaid bookshelves, then along the wall opposite of the door, I created another door that lead to a closet. They were small but I wanted them to feel as if they had a place here. Which they all did. Once I was done, I realized that it was really late, so I placed their stuff in their rooms, then I walked back into the main room. The hall flashed and the symbols and pictures rolled across the walls.

Once I was ready to open the entrance I made a spiral staircase along one side of the room, then when I opened the entrance it opened above it giving easier access to the main room.

I walked out of the room and looked around. I found my team sitting under a tree. Kakashi was the only one who was awake. Sasuke and Sakura were asleep under the tree. I looked at Sasuke, he seemed so peaceful. It was nice to see him looking like that. It reminded me of the last cycle, it had taken me forever to get him to relax and forget about revenge. I snapped out of my thoughts as Sasuke woke up. I could tell that they were angry, well Kakashi wasn't but I figured that was because being angry meant he hap to put the effort into it. He was by no means lazy, but he did seem to like the easy way.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that you were back yet, I thought you would be out for a few more hours." I said, glancing between them.

"That is fine, it seemed like you were busy." he said before the two could say anything.

"About time." Sasuke growled.

"My apologies but I was trying to make the place a little more comfortable." I said, turning and walking back into the house. The others could feel that I was angry, most of the forest could probably tell I was angry.

I kept walking as the others followed after me.

"Where is our stuff?" Sakura asked.

"I created more rooms, so that we could all have one. I'll change it later, so that you guys will have your own wing. I was trying to get it done tonight but I needed to create another room in your hall for Haku and Zabuza for now. I will fix it later." I said smiling.

"Okay, Naruto, could you tell us what you added or changed so that we know?" Kakashi asked trying to play mediator.

"I added a kitchen, moved the bathrooms, added a hall for you guys, then started the hall for us demons. But I only have four rooms done so far. The rooms will change to whatever color you want them to and if you ask the room should make any furniture you might need. If it won't let me know because something is wrong with the jutsu in that area then." I said with a smile, as I pointed each thing out. "I hope everything works and you all like it. I am sorry I was unable to finish it in time." I finished.

"That's okay Naruto, even you have your limits, but it seems you added a lot." Kakashi said with a smile.

"I tried." I said with a smile.

I watched as they roamed around the place. Sakura ran over to me and asked me to show her where her room was. So I gave her a lopsided grin as I led her down the finished hall. I stopped along the last door, on the right side. She opened the door and as she walked in the walls shimmered before the settled on a pink color. With what she was wearing I figured it would have been a bright pink, but it wasn't it was a darker pink. I smiled as I watched her walk around.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

I watched as Naruto followed Sakura down the hall that was clearly meant for us. She was being so nice it was annoying. She had once again spent the day all over me. It killed, like really killed but she was a skilled ninja. I could tell, just like Kakashi could. If she focused on her training she would be great but that didn't mean that I liked her hanging all over me or Naruto. Especially Naruto but that was only because I knew she was doing it to try and make me jealous. He seemed to like the attention but I could tell he was clueless about what she was really trying to do. It was weird to watch him, he always seemed to watch me. Like he wanted my permission or acceptance. He would get really happy when I would smile at him or when I nodded and said good job or something. It seemed like out of our team the only opinion he wanted was mine. But for my life I couldn't figure out why, other than he might like me. That was a possibility I had yet to scratch off but it seemed so childish that I was really thinking it had something to do with the past.

I wanted to rip the information out of him. I could use him, I really could but the more I got to know him, the less I really wanted to. I took a quick look down the other hall and saw that there were no rooms set up in it. I knew he said there were only four rooms in the other hall. But that wasn't enough, we were down one room. I started to walk down that hall, I wanted to ask him about it. As I rounded a corner, _'Why is there a corner?' _I thought to myself. I saw Naruto leaning against a wall.

"Hey, Naruto." I called. He just about gave himself whiplash, with the speed he turned around.

"What do you need, Sasuke?" he said sweetly.

" I wanted to ask you a question." I said entering my room. As I entered the walls shimmered before they became a mix of colors but it looked like a night sky. Some of the points along the ceiling seemed to shimmer like stars. Naruto followed me in, his face lighting up as he saw the room.

"I love the wall color Sasuke," he said with a smile. He was hiding something.

"Thank you, I like it to, I have always loved the night sky." I said.

"I know." he replied softly.

"Do you know why?" I asked.

"It was the first time you saw me." he said, I could tell by the look in his eyes, he was in the past.

"What do you mean?"

"It was the first time you found me, hiding in the woods. A poor orphan boy, that could shape shift, a demon. You found me hiding after a cruel villager tried to kill me. Gaara was out hunting and couldn't help me. You stopped the man, Gaara later killed him but other than that, it was the first time we met. You tended to my wounds and carried me home. I think I was seven at the time, you were ten or twelve." he said then seemed to snap back into reality. "I'm sorry, you had a question for me and I'm rambling on about the past, what was your question?" he asked.

"Where are you sleeping?" I asked.

"In the main hall, why?"

"Because it cannot be comfortable."

"It's not bad." he said with a grin.

"But it's not good either." I countered.

"I'm fine." he said as Kakashi called for him. With a wave he ran out of the room.

I watched as he left. I turned to the room. "Can you make two beds?" I asked it. The room seemed to get a little larger and two beds seemed to rise out of the floor. They were solid stone but after a second the center depressed and filled with water. Once it was full I walked over placing my hand on the water. It was solid, well not solid but firm enough to sleep on. The other bed was the same. A few seconds later, I heard a squeal. Turning I saw Sakura standing in the doorway. She was looking at the walls, then she seemed to notice the two beds. A sly grin appearing.

"It's not for you." I said flatly watching the grin disappear from her face, with a small amount of pleasure.

"Then who is it for?" she said plainly annoyed.

"Count the rooms, look at the names and find out who doesn't have a room, then you will have your answer. Now please go away and stop being so annoying." I said brushing past her and into the main room.

Once I had entered the main room, I found Naruto leaning over a table that had a map on it. I knew that table had not been there before I left. I really had to give it to him this was an amazing jutsu. I don't think that the Hokage would have been able to pull it off.

"Hey, Naruto." I called. He turned to face me.

"What's up Sasuke, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"That's kind of what I was here about, when you are ready to go to sleep there is a spare bed in my room, if you want it." I said walking back to my room to sleep.

**-Naruto's POV-**

I watched as Sasuke walked away. I was smiling, he was being nice to me.

"That's weird." Kakashi said.

"What is?" I asked.

"Sasuke, being nice or considerate. He must like you." Kakashi said that annoying eye smile again.

"If you say so, this is what he used to be like. You may also remove the mask, I saw you without it the last cycle around." I said tiredly.

"I like it."

"You did then too, but you acted more... happy then, what happened?" I asked.

"I don't know what you mean."

"No you do but you don't want to tell me, that's fine it is your past. Now since we know how we are going to head home, I'm going to bed." I said.

With a final wave towards Kakashi, I made my way towards Sasuke's room.

_'This_ _is_ _going to be fu__n!'_I thought.


	8. Chapter 7 melding past

**Title:**Cycling through Time

**Rating**: M

**Warning**: Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru

**Note(s):** This story just hit me as I was trying to going to sleep. And let me tell you that was annoying. But I got a wonderful idea for a story. I really don't know if this story is worth keeping, if you like it then please review. I will not place notes at the end unless I have something that really needs to be said. So this is a dry run for this story.

**Summary**: Naruto is one of nine royal demons but they are not all back on earth yet. So he lives his life and watches his friends grow old and die. Then he has to wait for them to be reborn and the cycle to start again. _'Denotes flashbacks and inner thoughts'_ "Denotes speech"

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Beta: **uchihasasukekun07

**Chapter 7: Melding Past**

-Naruto's POV-

I walked through the halls, after I had lain down. I waited until they had all fallen asleep. I was hoping to talk to Gaara, I wanted to see if he could draw the house to him while we slept. This way we, the team and demons could travel while we were sleeping. It would not only be safer but also quicker to reach our destination of Konaha.

I walked into the main room and after subtly checking that I wasn't followed, I sat down in the center of the room. After a few quick hand signs a bright globe started to glow in front of me. Another few seconds and Gaara was there.

"Hey Gaara, would you be able to move this place while we slept? So we could get home faster?" I asked.

"Probably, because it is yours the strength of your aura should be large enough for me to sense even from this distance."

"Okay, we will be collecting Sanbi in the morning. So I'll contact you tomorrow night, when we are ready."

"I'll be waiting, it's not like I sleep or anything." he said blankly. "So how many have we found so far?" he asked.

"Well you, that one boy, Sanbi, and me, so four of the nine." I said counting them off of my fingers.

"So what are we going to do once we have found them all?"

"I don't really know, Gaara." I said brokenheartedly.

"And your problem with the Uchiha brat?"

"He's not a brat and I have been avoiding all thoughts of the past, for as long as possible. He doesn't need to know about our shared past yet."

"You should tell him, preferably sooner than later, he is human, it means little to them." he said and the globe vanished.

"I hope you are wrong." I said looking away from where the globe had been and into the eyes of another.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

I woke up to an empty room and quiet light whispers coming from the main room. Slowly I got out of the bed and started towards the main room.

"So what are you ... to do once we have them ...?" a voice asked. It sounded familiar, but through my sleep addled brain I couldn't place it right now.

"I don't... know." It was hard to hear, they were quiet and it seemed that this place didn't want me to hear.

"And …. problem with the Uchiha..." the voice asked again. I moved closer so I could see Naruto. I was still in the shadow of the hallway, he seemed to be talking to someone in a globe that was floating in front of him.

"And he isn't a brat, I have been avoiding all my thoughts on the past. He doesn't need to know about our shared past yet." He said, his voice low.

"You should tell him, sooner is better than later, he is human after all, it means little to them." The voice said and the globe vanished.

"I hope you are wrong." He said turning he head until he meet my eyes and he froze.

I watched as he turned to run but because he had been sitting I was able to get to him first. He let himself be taken to the ground. He didn't try to land one hit. I held his feet down with mine, while I used my hands to keep his hands above his head. He just lay there his eyes avoiding mine, until I realized the position we were in. I jumped off of him but he didn't move.

"What were you talking about?" I demanded, recovering my composure.

"Sasuke now isn't the time, please!" He pleaded.

"Idiot, you better tell me what is going on or I will tell the others."

"Sasuke you don't understand what you are asking for. Please I really don't think that it is time." He begged, tears seemed to creep into the corner of his eyes. I didn't know what he was keeping from me but I would find out. One way or another, it was about me and my past I had a right to know.

"Naruto tell me, I can take it." I hoped this was the right path.

"Sasuke..." He said, turning he took off like a bolt, up the stairs and out of the house. I stood up and looked after him.

"You should follow him." Turning I saw Kakashi standing in the hallway.

I didn't say anything, I just ran. Out into the woods, I followed his path. I noticed a red blur as I passed over it. I wasn't looking for red, however after a few meters I stopped. The trail vanished. Turning, I ran back, hoping it wasn't a pool of blood. There was blood over some trees in the area but as I got closer I saw it was a large fox, his foot was stuck in a bear trap. He was whimpering as he tried to bite at the trap.

"Easy little guy." I said putting my hands up in front of me.

His head snapped towards me and he seemed to try to move away.

"It's okay little guy, I'll help you." I said. Walking closer, I held the trap open. The fox started to dash off, before its hind leg collapsed under it. Walking closer the fox seemed to be in a lot of pain. I wanted to help this fox, I would have to find Naruto in a little while. Slowly I picked the fox up, surprisingly it didn't try to fight me or get away.

"Come on, little one I'll get you all fixed up, how does that sound?" I said, carrying the fox back to the house. I knew that Sakura could help me, she always had a lot of healing herbs in her pouches. Walking into the main room, I set the fox down. Kakashi seemed to have gone back to bed.

"Stay here, okay?" I said.

I walked quickly away and down the hall towards my teammate. I knocked on her door. A few seconds later she opened it, her eyes were wide as she saw me.

"I must be dreaming." She said mumbled sleepily.

"You are, may I borrow your healing salves?"

"Sure but why?" she asked walking into her room and grabbing a pouch off of her dresser. She handed it to me. "You know I like my other dreams better, they are more fun. True glimpses of the future." She said. I could tell she was still out of it. I flashed a quick smile and I was gone. I would give her the pouch back in the morning. Walking back into the main room, I found the fox in the same spot it was when I had left. I figured it would have been gone.

Slowly I walked over to it and picked it up again. Then I walked into the bathroom. I wanted access to the water to clean the wound. I dipped the foxes leg into the water before I pulled it out and bandaged up the leg. Its eyes never left me. After I finished, I carried it to my room and laid it down on Naruto's bed. I doubted he would be back tonight. I flopped onto my bed. I really needed sleep if I wanted to puzzled this out.

**-Naruto's POV-**

After Sasuke went to sleep, I changed back into my human form. _'He helped me, granted he didn't know it was me.' _I thought sadly, but this meant that my Sasuke was in there somewhere. I rolled out of bed and winced as my injured leg hit the floor. It hurt but I had felt pain before, the others would probably be up soon anyway. So I walked into the bathroom and stripped free of both clothes and the crude bandage Sasuke had put on me. I would put it back on but I needed to finish cleaning the wound. Letting the water seep around the wound I sighed. This was getting too complicated too quick. After about an hour I climbed out of the bath, it wasn't hurting anymore but I would need to keep it bandaged for continuity. That stupid trap was laced with something because I should have healed about the time he pulled the trap off. Redressing I placed the bandage on my leg again.

It was nice when I saw the love in Sasuke's eyes but that wouldn't last too much longer, not once he knew I wasn't human. Or just a fox of that matter. It was sad but this was what was meant to happen, he had run in the last cycle too but here he doesn't remember anything. It was almost enough to make me cry.

"So are you going to tell him about your past Kyuubi, nine tailed demon?" a voice said. I whipped around and it was just Kakashi.

"I will but I don't know if he can handle it."

"I have talked to Gaara, I know about your past and Gaara's. It is really interesting. To be able to live long enough to learn what he learned. I also know about the mating processes and that demons mate for life even with a human. Then when that human dies the demon will wait for them in the next cycle and come back. Then they will be together again because a human who has mated with a demon cannot chose another mate until the demon dies."

"Something like that, but it is okay, we have our whole lives. He doesn't need to know anything yet."

"Are you so sure? Maybe he would like to know that he has someone who would love him no matter what? Maybe it would save him from his unending spiral into darkness?"

"I doubt it, he doesn't know anything about me. How could I ask him to love me right now, it just doesn't seem fair. Everything has to run its course."

"But without him knowing it isn't fair to you either, you know of the past, things he wants to know about, yet you just dangle that information right there in front of his face, tantalizing him, torturing him needlessly, but you don't let him know anything." he said.

"I hate it when you use logic, you always use it on me and to be truthful I really hate it." I said.

"I know, but you got better last time, you rose to every challenge I placed before you, I am assuming you will do the same this time." He said with a smug grin.

"You are so annoying."

"You're more annoying than I am." He said.

"I know, I never said I wasn't, go back to your bloody books." I said favoring my leg as I stormed out of the room.

"You know when you storm out, you might want to stomp a little bit more, you're losing something without it."

"You dork." I said with a smile. He had been a close friend in the past and it seemed that he would be here as well.

I walked back into Sasuke's room, he was already awake and it seemed he was looking for something. He had completely destroyed the room.

"What are you looking for?"

"A little fox, he was about this big." he said making motions with his hands. I started to walk forward to help but I stepped wrong and collapsed as pain radiated up my leg.

"Are you okay?" he asked rushing over to me. He went to pull up my pant leg.

"No, don't!-" I started but it was too late, he had already moved the cloth out of the way and the bandage was visible.

"Naruto, how did that get there?" He asked standing up and backing away staring at my leg, shock and fear mixed, along with anger.

"You placed it there last night." I replied gingerly, heeding Kakashi's wise words.

"I worked on a fox..." Sasuke said, clearly confused.

I looked away and shifted into the fox form he was talking about. Then back into a human, I didn't look at him as I went to stand up but my leg still seemed to be weak because I collapsed again. Sasuke caught me this time. He held me up, I locked eyes with him.

"Well that was a little clumsy then, you should be careful on that ankle." He said helping me to the bed.

"How did you change with out breaking the bandage or losing your clothes?" he asked, his eyes never leaving my ankle.

I gingerly moved the ankle into a more comfortable position. "It is a part of the heritage that we have. It isn't anything special really. We aren't human, but surely you know that. We don't lose anything between shifts. Clothing follows over, it is the only reason that I still have that bandage on." I said trying not to look at him. I knew that in the past he loved me but that didn't mean anything about right now.

Taking a chance I looked into his eyes and saw confusion and a little fear. But it also seemed like he was worried about me. He sat down on the floor and pulled the pant leg up and removed the bandage. The whole ankle was purple and inflamed.

"Well this doesn't look good," He said looking into my eyes. "But it does seem familiar."

I locked eyes with him as a memory floated back to me.

_I had been running all day because it was Sasuke's birthday. I needed to have everything perfect. Even Gaara and Neji were helping me. It was going to be a great party. It would be outside in a tent of nature. I had been working with Gaara to make the trees and ground right. After everything was done and everyone was at the party I went and got Sasuke. He was surprised when we got there, he thanked everyone for coming. As the sun set, the light vines started to glow and shed their light through the place. It was so beautiful and complemented Sasuke's skin so well. As the sun started to rise people started to leave, but we stayed dancing in the haven I created just for tonight. Tonight there would be no problems. As we were leaving I tripped over a tree root I had missed in my cleaning apparently. My ankle was broken, he looked at it so lovingly after calling me an idiot. After a few seconds it was completely healed and only a memory._

"Naruto are you there?" a voice called snapping my out of my memory.

"Sorry I spaced out for a second." I said looking at Sasuke.

"Well lets get Kakashi and Sakura to look at this one of them should be able to take care of this." he said and I nodded.


	9. Chapter 8 Dreams of the past

**Title: **Cycling through Time

Rating: M

Warning: Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru

Note(s): This story just hit me as I was trying to going to sleep. And let me tell you that was annoying. But I got a wonderful idea for a story. I really don't know if this story is worth keeping, if you like it then please review. I will not place notes at the end unless I have something that really needs to be said.

Summary: Naruto is one of nine royal demons but they are not all back on earth yet. So he lives his life and watches his friends grow old and die. Then he has to wait for them to be reborn and the cycle to start again. 'Denotes flashbacks and inner thoughts' "Denotes speech"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Beta: uchihasasukekun07

**Chapter 8: Dreams of the past**

**-Naruto's POV-**

I sat in a chair as Sakura and Kakashi looked at my leg. It was unnerving to say the least. It wasn't anything too interesting, yet their intense staring was getting a little annoying. I could count the number of times they had blinked in the last few minutes, for both of them on one hand. All I needed was for them to slap some salve on it, then leave it be. Finally that was what Sakura did. I stood up carefully, before walking towards the door. It had been a good thing that Gaara was going to help me get back to the village because I couldn't run like this. I could, however, walk to meet the demon and his friend.

So I left the safety of the house and walked towards the main gates of the village. As I got closer I could see Haku and Zabuza standing there. I waved as I got closer. The others followed behind me. Haku waved back and started towards me. I stopped and leaned against a tree. It was really warm out today. Even in the shade I seemed to be really warm. Once they got closer, I turned and started walking back to the house. They all followed, I should have just sent Sakura or Kakashi to get them, this was killing my leg. I led the way into the building. Haku seemed to like it and I pointed them the way to their rooms. The others all knew that we were staying here until tomorrow night, what they didn't know was that by the time we got out, we would be somewhere new. Not all the way home, but a lot closer.

Sakura agreed to show them the way to their room, so I went to Sasuke's room, tolie down because I was really tired. Once I got in I realized that Sasuke had followed me. Man I was really off my game, I should have sensed him.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

"I think that I'm just tired." I said wearily.

"I'll stay here and watch over you while you sleep then, just to make sure you don't need help or anything." He said reaching into a bookcase and pulling a book out. Go figure Sasuke would have a bookcase in his room. They were probably all about jutsus. I wondered if Gaara had kept all of my stuff from the last cycle. I had a lot of rare books from all around. Covering all sorts of jutsus and different myths. It made one large library, I just hoped Gaara had kept them. Laying down, I smiled as I closed my eyes. A dream from long ago crossed my mind.

_I was hiding under a bush. The scary hunter was after me. He had found me while I had been changing from a fox. I had run when he had tried to hit me with a kunai. His shouts of demon were still echoing through my mind. He was looking all over. It wouldn't be long before he would find me. I was so scared. Gaara hadn't taught me how to fight yet. I was young, he was a full grown adult with an arsenal of kunai. I wouldn't last long. I wish I could have gone hunting with Gaara, he could have protected me. The hunter ninja was still on the other side of the clearing. However I knew that if I got up to run he would find me._

_A boy walked into the clearing, I had to warn him. I went to move and a kunai pierced through my shoulder, causing me to collapse to the ground. The boy ran over to me._

"_Get back he is a demon__!__"_ _the older man shouted at the boy._

"_Did he try to hurt you?" the boy asked._

"_Well no, but he is a demon, do I need to say anymore."_

"_No, leave him alone." the boy said._

"_No __Like hell I will__, I am going to kill him and save the village flocks."_

_The boy stood up, he seemed so glum. As the hunter moved closer, the boy acted. He moved and placed a kunai into the mans gut. After a few seconds the man collapsed and the boy placed another kunai into his collateral artery. The man bled out in a few seconds. I watched as his blood covered the ground. It was fascinating, in a scary way. If the boy could do that to the adult what could he do to me. The boy walked over to me and knelt down bringing his face closer to my shoulder. After a few seconds he reached up and pulled the kunai out of my shoulder. Then he pulled the shirt up and off. I watched as he tore it into strips, then he tied it around my shoulder. I knew it would heal in a few minutes seconds, but the look on his face as he worked on my wound was so nice I didn't want to say anything._

_There was a loud growl and a sand raccoon came crashing into the clearing. His blood red eyes focused on the boy. I quickly stood up as the boy pulled five kunai out of a pouch on his leg. He moved in front of me. It was nice that he was trying to protect me, but this wasn't an enemy._

"_He isn't bad, don't hurt him, Gaara, please! He helped me." I cried out as Gaara started to move._

_I watched as he changed from moving to skidding to a halt. Then he shifted back into a human form. I ran out from behind the boy and to Gaara._

"_Gaara, this nice boy saved my life. He killed the man who tried to kill me." I said, watching as Gaara turned his eyes to the boy. It was almost scary, both of them had blank stares. I knew they were sizing up each other but I didn't like it, they shouldn't be fighting. I knew if it came to a fight then the boy would be the one to die, because no matter how good he was Gaara was better._

"_My name is Sasuke." the boy now known as Sasuke said._

"_I'm Naruto or Kyuubi, but I prefer Naruto. It sounds nice. And thank you for saving my life." I said._

"I_'m Gaara, I have another name but I don't see a reason to tell you because you will call me Gaara. You saved Naruto but that doesn't mean I have to like you." Gaara said._

"_Gaara be nice." I said. I walked over to Sasuke and extended my arm, so we could shake. I wanted to see him smile._

"_I don't have time for this." I watched as he walked away. For some reason it hurt to watch him walk away._

**-Sasuke's POV-**

I sat in my room. Naruto was mumbling and fidgeting on the bed in his sleep. He was paler than he was this morning, so I was keeping an eye on him.

"No Gaara he saved me." Naruto called out, causing me to look up.

His face was all scrunched up.

"I'm Naruto, or Kyuubi, but I prefer Naruto. I like your name Sasuke, it sounds nice. And thanks for saving my life."

"I'm Naruto...like your name...Sasuke...thanks...saving me...saving...my life." he mumbled incoherently.

I was really lost and I was getting fed up with it. It seemed that he was dreaming about me. I had apparently saved his life from someone and he saved me from Gaara. But that was all that I had so far.

**-Naruto's POV-**

_**-Five Years later-**_

_I walked into my new class. Gaara had gotten me into a ninja class to help my fighting. I didn't know anyone, it was a new class in a new town. It was Sunagakure, but the villagers usually called it Suna. It was one of the five beginning villages. The biggest right now is the village hidden in the leaves, but it wasn't a power house really, in military strength they were all about the same. As I looked around the room I recognized a face, it was similar, but I couldn't place it. I was just on time because as I walked into class the bell rang. I moved to my seat and the day passed slowly. I walked out of the classroom at the end of the day. Overall it had gone well. There were a few kids who were mean to me, but I was used to it by now. I didn't plan on getting close to anyone here because once they found out I was a demon, they would push me away anyway. So this was easier. Gaara was all I needed, he was like my older brother. We didn't always get along but I knew he would always protect me._

"_This is against your fate, you cannot win." I turned and saw an older teen. His pale white eyes gleamed as he looked at a younger boy, the pale boy next to him also looked familiar._

"_Neji, this boy didn't mean anything by it, we both know he would never attack you." My eyes widened at the tone. I knew that voice. It was Sasuke._

_I watched as Sasuke looked up, then I realized I must have said his name out loud._

"_So you know the new kid Sasuke?"_

"_Not really, I mean he looks familiar, but that is about it." he said. It pierced my heart to hear it but I didn't know why._

"_Naruto, over here!" a voice called, turning I saw Gaara._

"_Hey Gaara, I'm coming." I said walking over to him._

"_So you found him again? Well well, how fun." he said._

"_So what, it isn't like we mean anything to each other."_

"_Not right now but it might later." he said, his face as blank as it always was._

"_And what about the boy you were looking at, hum? I'm surprised you noticed Sasuke with the staring you were doing."_

"_Oh shut it, I am not engaged so I can look."_

_I shrugged my shoulders and followed after him. He led me out of the village and into the desert. It was so dry but I knew he must have a reason. After a few minutes he walked towards a cliff and it opened up revealing a cave._

"_You know he is a human right? He may not remember you from five years ago."_

"_I know" I said looking away._

"_Just remember, you are a good kid, okay?" he said._

"_Naturally." I said with a smile._

**-Sasuke's POV-**

I watched as he finished talking and he rolled over. It was scary, only hearing his responses. Apparently I would have to talk to him later, because it seemed that he had a lot to tell. I knew that someone was staring at a boy that was with me and he seemed a little sad towards the end of the dream. Over all it had taken a few hours of time, but I felt as if I had learned a lot about him. And a little about my past.

After a few more seconds he started crying and his eyes snapped open. They were wide as they locked with mine.

"Was I talking in my sleep?"

"Yep, but I didn't learn too much. You dreamt about someone saving you then something about school in Suna."

"Oh, I see." he said looking away.

"I think it is time for you to tell me about our past because I have a lot of ideas and I doubt may if any of them are right." I said. Sitting back down on the bed.

"I guess you are right." He said, but he still wouldn't look at me.

**A/N:** I was informed that two chapters were exactly the same, I am talking about six and seven. I have re loaded chapter six so that it is the right chapter.


	10. Chapter 9 Our Shared Past

**Title: **Cycling through Time

**Rating**: M

**Warning**: Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru

**Note(s)**: This story just hit me as I was trying to going to sleep. And let me tell you that was annoying. But I got a wonderful idea for a story. I really don't know if this story is worth keeping, if you like it then please review. I will not place notes at the end unless I have something that really needs to be said.

**Summary**: Naruto is one of nine royal demons but they are not all back on earth yet. So he lives his life and watches his friends grow old and die. Then he has to wait for them to be reborn and the cycle to start again. _'Denotes flashbacks and inner thoughts'_ "Denotes speech"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Beta: **uchihasasukekun07

**Chapter 9 Our Shared Past**

**-Naruto's POV-**

I watched as Sasuke moved to sit next to me on the bed. I turned to face him, he was sitting on the bed his legs crossed. I turned to face him, he sat with his legs crossed.

"It is a story that goes back awhile, about five hundred years at least but I may be off a little bit. I was sleeping through it." I started.

"Okay, I understand. I just need to know what happened." Sasuke said, his face was one of pure intent.

"Okay, my name is Naruto but among some I am known as Kyuubi. I am a nine tailed demon fox. I am the head of the royal demons." I said watching his face. It was interesting to say the least. He seemed like he really wanted to know, but also a little skeptical, but he nodded and so I continued.

"We first met when I was eight years old. I was being attacked by a hunter because he found out I was a demon. You protected me. You said that you didn't know why and later when we met again you didn't remember me. To say I was upset didn't cover it but Gaara got me to understand that you were only human. So I stayed in Suna for a while and we got to know each other better. I was good with the fire jutsus and a few others. But I was in no way the best in the class. In fact I was the worst, unless you counted my taijutsu, I was okay there. You were always better than me though. It was a little disconcerting, but I got by." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

* Knock knock knock *

We both looked towards the door as it opened and Sakura and Kakashi were standing there.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi asked.

"I am learning about the past." Sasuke said disinterested by the sudden intrusion.

"Oh then how about we stay and learn too?" Kakashi said dragging Sakura to the other bed and sitting down.

I looked away suddenly nervous. It was hard enough for me to tell this story with only Sasuke here. I mean he would probably think I was lying anyway. That thought alone was enough to hurt, but I knew Kakashi and he knew I wouldn't lie to Sasuke. That I couldn't, but Sakura wouldn't like the news and would think I was lying.

"Sasuke, you have to understand something about Naruto, seeing as he is thinking." Kakashi said drawing my attention.

"What?"

"He will never lie to you, unless you ask him to. It is because of what he is, so you have to understand what he says is true. Where he could lie to me or Sakura, he could never lie to you. I have to admit it is a fascinating thing in and of itself..."

"Kakashi!" I said butting in.

"Sorry." He replied, raising his hands.

I shook my head and looked away. This was hard enough with out him butting in.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called, drawing my eyes towards him.

"Yes Sasuke?" I asked.

"Is what he saying true?"

_'Lie, lie ,lie to him' _"Yes it is." _'No! I wanted to lie.'_

"What is with that look?" Sasuke inquired at my contorted expression as I battled my internal demons.

"I didn't want you to know. Not like that. Now you are going to wonder am I telling the truth or am I lying with a backing that Kakashi gave to me. I was hoping to tell you later and find a way to prove it." I said.

I stood up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"I need to think." I said walking out of the room. I walked back into the main room, I headed to the other hall and entered the little room which was the start of my room. I wanted to be alone, why did Kakashi have to go and open his big mouth? He was lucky I didn't punch him then and there. I was so busy working on my room that I didn't notice that there was a person watching me. After about half an hour I looked around. It was a large room.

The room was about seventy feet in diameter. My room being a circle. It actually descended down with a spiral ramp that was about two yards in width, that wrapped around the room, so that we could get down here. My room went down instead of up because it was one hundred feet tall. I needed the space. As I looked around, I noticed someone walking down the ramp. Someone I really didn't want to talk to.

"Naruto, are you feeling better?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I said siting down on the floor. I turned so I didn't have to look at him.

"Please look at me." he spoke softly.

"Now is not the time." I retorted.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

I watched him, "Please look at me."

"Now isn't the time." He retorted before he looked at me, his eyes blood red and slitted like a cat.

I watched as his form grew larger and larger. Blood red fur rippling across his body. Nine tails revealing themselves as he grew. He was about the size of a horse by the time that he was all fox. His blood red eyes turned to me. By the time that he finished growing he was about the size of a two story house. His eyes seemed to bore into my soul as he settled down. After a few seconds I approached him. Placing a hand on his paw, I watched his eyes intently.

It was weird, but after a few seconds one of the tails came and wrapped around me. It lifted me up behind him. It maneuvered me onto the others which had made a hammock-like bed. I settled down on the tails and three wrapped over me.

I tried to stay awake but it was so warm. It was like a lullaby. The safety that I found in the tails was amazing. Especially with what I was lying on, maybe it helped that I knew it was Naruto.

_It was warm when I opened my eyes but this didn't look like the cave._

"_You're right, it is your mind." I turned and found myself facing something. The face looked like Naruto, but that was the only similarity. The body was taller than me and the hair was red, not blond. Then you had the length of the hair, it went past his waist. And his eyes were the blood red slitted that the fox had. "Or to be more specific my mind. I figure this will be easier for us to talk about the past."_

"_What do you mean?" I ask my voice echoing in the area._

"_Simple, our past is a shared past, we lived and worked together. That is the big secret, the thing Naruto is afraid to tell you."_

"_I thought you said you were Naruto?"_

"_I never said that, though we are pretty much the same p__erson. I am the one you hear every now and then. I sound older, more wise. My name is Kyuubi, we are the one and same person. But he has always tried to suppress me. It is rather sad, but we are one. I am him when he wishes to truly be himself. We are powerful. You could almost say; two minds, one body. He let me loose_ _one time a long time ago and it scared him, to be truly demon, so he took over again. Placed restrictions on what we could do. Then he met you and he could stop worrying. You kept our power balanced. However he still worries about me. It is tragic, being cooped up here. But we are one in the end, so I don't mind. I am his powers. So it isn't like he is trying to be human."_

"_So what do you mean, I balance your power?" I asked._

"_And here I thought that you were a genius, well even I cannot be right all of the time." he said with a shrug of his shoulders._

"_Answer me, I want to know__!"_ _I cried out._

"_You want many things Sasuke Uchiha, very few of them are good for me. You want your brother killed and this time around I have the power to do it an__d you know it." he said turning to me. "I refuse to be used though, if you hurt him, I will kill you, bond be damned."He snarled, his eyes alight with passion. "Our powers will truly merge soon, well soon for me, about seven years to a human. Then Naruto will have all of his true powers, he will be the full demon king then and we will merge who knows what will happen. He needed a mate he can trust and I doubt that you still fall into that category." He sneered._

"_What__!__" I said shocked._

"_The dream you had, being alone in a hospital, with Naruto at your side, it was because he stayed with you as you aged. He stayed with you, year after year. He had you his mate, that was all he ever wanted. He just wanted someone who could love him. He chose you and you agreed. Then he was yours forever, you died the day after your one hundred and fiftieth birthday. He waited for the next cycle to come around, because you are his mate and he cannot love another. Only you, he... we would do anything to protect you. You do not understand what you mean to us. __It is not a choice we have, we made our choice and now we are stuck with you." he said before he smiled,a sad smile._

_Walking over to me, I flinched as he stretched his hand out, but it only grazed the cheek, sliding down. It was weird I could feel it even after he had pulled away. "I was wrong before and I hope I am wrong now." he __ushered,_ _before darkness descended and I was alone again. That painful coldness __of pure solitude._

My eyes snapped open as a scream pierced the air. Looking up I could see Sakura, she was still screaming as she looked down.

"Sasuke's been caught by a beast!" she screeched.

"I could see Naruto's head lift up to look at her, seeming disinterested he lay his head back down on the floor. Sakura came running down pulling a few kunai from her pouch and tossing them. As Naruto move I realized something just as Sakura screamed. The kunai were going to hit me. But with the tails on my waist I couldn't move. The kunai were getting closer and I only thought one thing; I was going to die here.

"SASUKE!" Was the last thing I heard before I fainted, a very un-Uchiha like thing to do. I would be very upset with myself when I woke up.

* * *

**A/N:** My Beta would like me to put in here that it was her fault this was so late. *insert eyebrow arch here* well I want to let you all know, I don't mind, it wasn't like it was even that long maybe four days, to get it and she was fretting. So because I know that she will check. I put this here. She seems to think that anything over a day is two long. But I understand, she was having a bad week anyway. And I was on vacation so I really didn't get anything written anyway. So there was no harm cause I have nothing new right now anyway. So here Uchihasasukekun07, I put it in like you told me. And I don't blame you. I am still more than happy that you are my beta and that of the service that I am receiving, so don't worry so much.


	11. Chapter 10 Past Remembered

**Title: **Cycling Through Time

**Rating**: M

**Warning**: Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru

**Note(s)**: This story just hit me as I was trying to going to sleep. And let me tell you that was annoying. But I got a wonderful idea for a story. I really don't know if this story is worth keeping, if you like it then please review. I will not place notes at the end unless I have something that really needs to be said.

**Summary**: Naruto is one of nine royal demons but they are not all back on earth yet. So he lives his life and watches his friends grow old and die. Then he has to wait for them to be reborn and the cycle to start again. _'Denotes flashbacks and inner thoughts'_ "Denotes speech"

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Beta: **uchihasasukekun07

**Chapter 10: Past Remembered**

**-Naruto's POV-**

I watched as the kunai flew towards Sasuke. My tails shifted to cover him automatically. All nine of them making a circle to protect him. Four on the bottom and five on top. The kunai's sliced through my tails and embedded into my flesh. Pain flared through my senses, before my vision flared red. I launched myself at Sakura as she ran. Kakashi appearing in the door way, as Sakura ran out.

I retreated to the back of my cave, glaring up at Kakashi until he took Sakura and left. Lowering my tails, I curled them around me and Sasuke. Pain still in the one with the kunai's, but it would have to wait to be taken care of. Right now I was worried about Sasuke, I nudged him with my snout trying to wake him back up.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

_I felt like I was floating, it was a little disconcerting. Then I felt something brush across my eyes. After I brushed it away, I opened my eyes to see a pair of crystal blue eyes staring down at me. They belonged to someone who looked like Naruto, but he seemed younger. Then I noticed something, this wasn't in the house he made and the boy who looked like Naruto wasn't wearing a shirt._

"_Sasuke you're finally up. Come on, let's go the fa__ir. It is __going to start soon." he said._

"_I know but you need to get off of me so that I can get up." I said._ _'This has to be a dream!' I thought as I looked at the boy._

"_Okay..." he said jumping off of me but not before I saw the blush on his face._

_I blinked and we were sitting on a hill staring out over a forest. But our gaze was aimed higher at the night sky. It was beautiful, yet I still didn't know where I was._

"_Sasuke... I love you." Naruto said rolling over, so that he was holding himself over me. His eyes were large and innocent._

"_Naruto, I love you too." I_ _replied_ _leaning up and kissing him._

_He leaned back and I followed him until I was the one lying on top of him. Naruto's face was kind and held the innocence that I needed. It was my safe place, the only place that I was still safe. It also lead him to be a very tempting sight. I let my hands slide up under his shirt, slowly revealing his toned chest. He mewed as I placed butterfly kisses on his chest. I slowly moved my kisses higher, skipping over the flesh that was still hidden under his shirt to place a kiss on his neck, along with a few nips. He was shivering at my touch. I loved the noises that he made as I kissed and nipped were addicting. His tails wrapped around me and pulled me closer. His ears were drooped in an almost lazy manner._

_Finally I slid his shirt all the way off. Revealing all of his chest. I dropped my head further, to capture a nipple. He arched under me and it was more than a little fun. He was trying to hold his purring back, but I could hear it beginning, each time he would moan. So I released the nipple and moved to placing kisses all over his chest, yet letting my hands travel lower, to slid under the waistband of his pants. I wouldn't remove them here. As I placed the kisses along his body he started mewing and purring again. This was really the only time that he would ever purr for me. He said that it was below a demon of his caliber. Yet here he was purring for me, only for me. It was so cute that I wished that I could get him to do it more often. Lifting myself a little farther off of his body I looked at him and his body that was all mine._

**-Naruto's POV-**

I stared down at the body of my loved one, my mate. I only wished he would remember, but it was better this way. Now all I really needed was for him to wake up. But all I could see was him lying there.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

_Darkness once again engulfed my vision before it cleared up again. I was alone in my bed. Something was missing. I knew it was my birthday, but something was off. Sitting up I noticed that Naruto was gone. He had been acting weird lately but he had promised that we could spend the day together. It was going to be sweet. I knew something had been bugging him though because he had been acting a little more and more distant the closer we got to this day. The front door slammed just before the bedroom door opened. Naruto stopped, moving once he saw that I was awake._

"_I am so sorry, I really tried to get back before you woke up." he said climbing onto the bed._

"_Naruto, it is okay, I am just worried about you."_

"_About me? Why?" he asked._

"_Because you have been distancing yourself from me for the past few days. You always seem to have someone here asking for your help. Then you run off and I don't see you for hours." I said, I was upset. Naruto was avoiding me and it hurt._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't want you to feel that way." he said __quietly__, I could see the pain reflected in his eyes._

"_It's okay." I said, giving him a kiss._

"_You need to get dressed, remember we are going out toady." e said jumping off of the bed and bounding over to the door. With a wink he was gone again._

_I crawled out of bed, slowly thinking of what was going on. He was definitely up to something. However I put that aside and found myself a set of clothing, Naruto would tell me later if they were good enough or not. I had known him for awhile and if he didn't like what I was wearing at the time he would tell me. Then sometimes he would go and pick an outfit out for me. I walked into the bathroom with the clothes only to find a pile already in there, with a note on top that said I was to wear these and that he didn't have the time to wast yelling about what I was wearing._

_I had to smile as I slipped those clothes on instead, normally I would have put on the clothes that I had brought in here, but I knew that Naruto was up to something. It seemed that he really wanted me to wear these, so I would, this once. After this we could argue and I would go back to winning. Then I walked out and into the main room, I knew he was up to something now, there was no denying it. He would until he got what he wanted, of course he also knew that I would give it to him. I always did and I always would, for as long as I could. Me and Neji felt the same way._

_It was weird but when we were together, our boyfriends would look at each other then at us, before they would sigh and look at each other again. We always felt out of place when they did this, because we knew they were thinking about us. We just wanted to know what they were thinking. It was obviously sad if their faces were anything to go by. When I got out into the living room Naruto wasn't there, only a note asking me to wait for him._

_I waited all day, until he came running through the door, grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house after him. He led me towards the forest, it was a small simple forest. With very little worth seeing. But as he got closer I started to notice that part of the forest was different and that people were in the forest. As we got closer I noticed that it was a clearing that had not been here before. Weird vines were crawling only over the trees that were surrounding the area._

"_Naruto...what is this?" I asked._

"_This my love, is your party!" he said giving me a quick kiss. "It took us a while to set it up. The plants fought us but we won and the space became ours. If it rains there is enough cover to keep us dry. When night comes you will see what Neji helped me create." he said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye._

_I thanked everyone for coming, admitted that I was surprised, which got me a huge smile from Naruto. Then we danced until the sun set and once it had set I watched as the vines started to glow, like they were creating their own personal moonlight. It was a soft silver glow that illuminated the whole area. The mood was just right for me and we all danced and had fun until the first rays of sunlight streaked over the horizon. Then the party goers started to leave. Naruto and I were the last two to leave._

_As we were leaving, I felt Naruto's hand ripped out of mine. Heard a crash and the sound of a snapping bone. Looking down I could see Naruto with his foot caught in a tree root. Carefully I freed his foot, causing a muffled scream of pain from Naruto._

"_You need to be more careful dobe!"_

"_I am..." he winched, "...pl__enty careful... that root wasn't supposed to be there." he said, gritting his teeth through the pain._

"_I'm sorry, but you know how I feel..."_

"_I know," he said and we watched as his ankle finished healing. "and now it is only a memory, nothing to worry about. I am not made of glass Sasuke, I will not break."_

"_But what if you do?"_

"_The it will be because you have left me." he said as I helped him up._

"_I will never leave you."_

"_Yes I know." he said, but I could tell that this was not going to be the last time we talked about this._

**-Naruto's POV-**

I watched as Sasuke rolled over.

"You need to be more careful dobe." he said.

"I know Sasuke, I'll try..." I said watching as he slept.


	12. Chapter 11 I cannot help it,

**Title: **Cycling through Time

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru

**Note(s):** I hope that you are all loving the story, but I am going to assume that if you are still reading it you must like it somewhat. If you do like it please review. Thanks for reading.

**Summary: **Naruto is one of nine royal demons but they are not all back on earth yet. So he lives his life and watches his friends grow old and die. Then he has to wait for them to be reborn and the cycle to start again. _'Denotes flashbacks and inner thoughts' _"Denotes speech"

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Beta: **uchihasasukekun07

**Chapter 11: I cannot help it, so I'll say I'm sorry.**

**-Naruto's POV-**

As I lay down next to Sasuke, still in my largest fox form, I exhaled loudly. It was getting clod in here. I looked down at Sasuke, he seemed so small when I was this big. Then you also had the fact that he had yet to finish growing. I had finished, I would probably hold this size until I died. It was almost sad, but I had learned to live with it. I could see a small shiver coming from his body, so I reached a paw out and pressed it into the ground. Once I had a nice sized hole I filled it with fire. It was a nice liquid fire. It was much more fun to stare at for long periods of time than natural fire. Liquid fire was twice as hot as normal fire, so the room warmed up really fast.

I returned my attention back to Sasuke. I knew that Gaara would be moving us, I would feel us moving when the sun would set. Sasuke had been lying next to me for about an hour. I was hoping that he would wake up soon. I would stay in this form and watch over him, even though I wanted to change back into a mostly human form and rip the kunai out of my tail, but Sasuke could be attacked again. I knew rationally that he would be fine and that Sakura would not be coming back or willingly attack him, but my demon instincts were screaming at me to defend my mate. So I turned to look back towards the entrance to my room. I would protect him. I smiled and turned to face the one who would once again be my mate, someday. Only to see that his eyes were open.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

I opened my eyes to see a large fox looking towards an opening in the cave that I was apparently in, however I didn't remember going into a cave. It took me a minute to remember what had happen. Then it took me another minute to remember that the fox was Naruto. Slowly his head turned back towards me. Shock appeared on his face as he took in the fact that I was awake. He moved quickly, a whine escaping from between his lips as he moved his tails. I looked over and noticed that there were two kunai in one of his tails. My eyes widened as I realized that they were the kunai that were heading for me.

Slowly standing up, I walked over to the tail, before I knelt down to be more level with the tail. It was larger that I was but luckily it was smaller at the end, so I didn't have to climb onto the tail to get to the kunai. I looked into Naruto's face before I pulled the two kunai out of the tail. To his credit he only winced once. After both were pulled out, his body started to shrink. Until he was his normal size, but he still had all nine of his tails. Eight of his tails were hanging behind him, with the injured one in front of him. He was running his hands over it. I could see water dripping off of the tail, some of it was dripping red. When his tail was clean he let it fall behind him, to join the others.

He then walked towards the fire in the center of the room, or at least I had thought it was a fire. Looking at it though I thought it looked more like water that was on fire. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"I had more dreams about our past. We were together weren't we?" I asked.

"Yes, we were."

"How does it work?"

"What... demon mating?" he asked confusion clear in his voice.

"Yes."

"I'd say much like that of a human. You meet, fall in love, get married or bond in a demons case, then live. The only difference is that after mating a demon will not mate with anyone else. They have forever to give themselves to their loved one and we are more that willing to give it. When a demon and a human are bonded the human may have a longer life span than normal, but they will die. When one of the two is human then the human will die, eventually, but that is to be expected is it not? The demon then has two choices; to stay awake and face the passage of time with out their mate, or go to sleep and wait for their mate to be reborn in the next cycle. He can watch his mate from a distance and wait for either the mate to come to him, or approach the mate and try to get things mended. It is very hard on us though, to live without the one you devoted your life to." he said his eyes slightly haunted, "I went to sleep, I thought that it would be easier and in a way it was at the time, but it seems to be catching back up to me."

"Sounds sad, really." I said and I really did feel bad for him, to think that he had waited for years just to see me again.

"Well I cannot help it, so I'll say that I am sorry instead." he replied not looking at me.

"Why?" I asked him confused.

"Because I feel that I am forcing this on you. I didn't want to tell you, normally you would have started to remember when you turned eighteen, but it seems that because you have been around me so long, it has started to draw back some of your old memories."

"But it seems like I made the choice myself." I said turning to him.

"I feel as if you didn't understand, you have been tied to me for eternity and I feel bad. Because now you won't have a choice... well you do, but I would rather you didn't kill me." he said, his eyes more hollow than I had ever seen them.

"But isn't that what I had agreed to?" I asked, scooting closer to him.

"Yes." He agreed slowly, looking towards me.

"Then stop apologizing. As long as I made the decision then I have no right to be mad now." I said watching him, it actually hurt to seem him this sad. This was a new feeling for me, normally I didn't care about others. Then you also had the fact that I was starting to feel bad about thinking about using him to kill my brother.

"Yes you have the right and I won't blame you." he disagreed quickly.

"I don't see, why?"

"Because you were robbed."

"From what?"

"Being able to choose someone else to love."

"I only need to have one person to love, I am not that greedy." I said standing up. I reached down and helped him up, before I turned and walked onto the ramp that led out of the room. "Are you coming?" I asked.

He followed quickly, soon catching up. We walked side by side as we left his room. We then took the hallway to the main room, where Kakashi and Sakura were talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but by the way that Naruto's ears lowered, almost like an injured cat. I could tell that they were talking about him. It didn't take Kakashi long to notice us and Sakura only a little longer. She had only looked after noticing that Kakashi wasn't listening anymore. Her eyes went wide seeing us, before her eyes darted away.

"Sasuke careful he's dangerous." she said, still not looking at us.

"No shit Sakura, we are all dangerous." I said.

"No! I mean he is not human." she answered back, her voice louder.

"I thought we all knew that?" I said falling back on my cold emotionless facade, it felt good to be back in normal territory.

"Well...yeah...but he..he attacked me!" she tried.

"Because you attacked him and almost killed me in the process." I said, my eyes back to their normal coldness.

"I thought that he was attacking you!"

"I doubt he would ever attack me."

"Why! You cannot trust him."

"You barely know him, how can you say that?" I spat out.

"Sakura, I know you don't seem to like me, but if you don't stop, I will stop you." Naruto said, his voice colder than mine.

I looked over at him to see the darkness that seemed to be hidden under the cheerful demeanor. Looking back at Sakura I could see that she was trying to put more distance between herself and Naruto. Kakashi seemed to find it funny, but still he moved to intervene.

"Naruto, stop. You cannot act like that, these people are your teammates." he said standing.

"Oh I know, but I have had enough of being called a monster."

"Naruto, please calm down." I said placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at me. He seemed to calm down and he relaxed into my touch. It was interesting and I would have to ask him about it more later.

"God why does he listen like that to you, if I said something like that he would attack me!" Sakura said.

"Yes I would." Naruto agreed.

"Naruto, we should start heading towards the village shouldn't we?" I asked.

"No, Gaara is helping, he has been moving us towards the village, we should be there some time tomorrow. He can move us faster than we could." Naruto said walking down the other hall towards my room.

"God could be be any more of a jerk" Sakura asked.

"He has had a hard life Sakura, harder than most of us will ever know." Kakashi said. "I don't remember everything, because I am not a demon but I can remember parts of my past, ever since I have met Naruto, it is really rather interesting. I would say that the only one here who could know how hard Naruto's life was, would be Sasuke," Kakashi finished.

"What...why Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Would you like to tell her Sasuke?" he asked me.

"Naruto and I were mated in the last cycle. So I was with him for a while. Granted I don't remember much right now, but slowly it is coming back to me." I said.

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed.

"I know that I didn't stumble, stutter or mispronounce anything, so either you are deaf or stupid." I said, turning to walk away from them.

"Sasuke, why don't you come and sleep in my room, so that you don't have to worry about Naruto trying anything while you are sleeping." Sakura said hopefully.

"Frankly I am more worried about you." I said starting for my room.

As I was walking Naruto came out of the hall, a large bowl of earth was following him. I could see it was his stuff.

"Don't worry Sakura I won't try anything. I have my own room." he said before walking down the hall that led to his room.

"Wow, how rude!" Sakura said.

"You so do not have room to talk." I said. I turned and followed after Naruto, something was telling me to stay with him tonight.

**A/N:** This was a rather interesting turnout for Sakura, but she was mostly like this because of shock and fear. So Sakura will get over it and be friends with Naruto again. We all know how forgiving little Naru is. Normally I wouldn't have put this here, but I didn't want people to think that I was trying to be overly mean to Sakura, if you liked it, then just gloss over this.


	13. Chapter 12 Home

**Title: **Cycling through Time

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru

**Note(s):** I hope that you are all loving the story, but I am going to assume that if you are still reading it you must like it somewhat. If you do like it please review. Thanks for reading.

**Summary: **Naruto is one of nine royal demons but they are not all back on earth yet. So he lives his life and watches his friends grow old and die. Then he has to wait for them to be reborn and the cycle to start again. _'Denotes flashbacks and inner thoughts' _"Denotes speech"

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Beta: **uchihasasukekun07

**Chapter 12: Home**

**-Naruto's POV-**

_'God why does she hate me so much it isn't like I have ever done anything to here.' _I thought to myself.

**'Yes you did you took her precious Sasuke away from her, not that she ever had him but she will still blame you.'** a voice said in my head.

_'Hello, Kyuubi, how are you? I haven't heard from you in a while.'_

**'No you haven't but you have also been asleep for a while, I'm just starting to really wake back up. However I have had a talk with your dear Sasuke.'** he said pulling me into his chamber in my mind. It was a room that was set up like a temple. Not that I could blame him, he was the first Kyuubi, the first king of demons. I was the second.

_'What? Why didn't you talk to me first?'_

**'Simple, the way I did it, you couldn't tell me not to.' **he said smugly.

_'Why are you so annoying?'_

**'I don't know but maybe because I am a part of you? Then you also have the fact that I am used to getting my way.' he said. 'We do need to talk though, about one of the things that I told him about.'**

_'Okay, what do you want to say,?'_

**'In about seven years, on your birthday, we will finish merging and you will inherit the rest of my powers.'**

_'What do you mean?'_

**'I mean you will be more powerful and I don't know what will happen. This will be the first time that something like this has ever happened. It will happen nine times as each of the nine royal demons come back into the world. They will merge with the people that they are with. Normally you would have already but you were asleep, so we didn't get the chance. I am not sure if Gaara and Shukaku have merged yet, but I doubt it. Their power still seems to be barely stable.'**

_'So what? I don't get it.'_

'**When we merge our powers combine and so in essence it should become stable. It looks like he is still refraining from sleeping. If their powers had merged he would not need to worry.'**

_'Okay I get your point.'_ I said sitting down.

**'Sasuke's watching. He followed you in here, time to leave my house little one, take care.' **Kyuubi said before retreating from my mind.

I blinked a couple times to see Sasuke sitting in front of me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Um... yeah...why?"

"Well I came in after you and you have been sitting there quite for about an hour... so I was wondering if you were okay?" he said looking away.

"Yeah, I'm fine I was talking to Kyuubi, it doesn't seem to take long while I'm in there but when I come back it always seems as if a lot of time has passed."

"Oh okay."

"You can go back if you want, you don't have to stay here, I wont force you."

"I didn't come here because you forced me. I came because I wanted to. I wanted to make sure that _you_ were okay" he said.

I smiled, "I'll be fine, okay? It isn't the first time that someone has acted like that towards me and unfortunately it probably will not be the last time."

"That isn't the point." he said.

"Then what is the point?" I wanted to know because this was really confusing and I was having trouble trying to figure out where he was trying to go with this.

"The point is, that people should not treat you like that." he said frowning.

"I know but it is an inevitability that people will feel what they feel. There is also the possibility that after she truly gets over the shock, that we could become friends." I said, my smile firmly in place. This was not my Sasuke, so this Sasuke could not see me break. I would not allow myself to be weak in front of him.

"That doesn't make it right."

"Never said that did I? Now did you come here to argue with me or did you come here so that we could talk, or what did you come here for?"

"I came because I wanted to make sure that you are alright." Sasuke reiterated, exasperated.

"And I am, I am as fine as I can be right now, so if you wish you may leave..." I said standing up and stretching my muscles. Waving my hand I created a bed in one of the corners of the room.

As I walked towards my bed I smiled. He wasn't leaving. In fact he was following me. Then a horrible thought hit me. Why was he following me? I know that the bond had not yet been formed because I had not pushed it, so why would he follow me? It was gone in a flash as I watched him strip off his shirt. I forced myself to turn away.

"Could you create another bed, so that I may use it?" he asked me.

"Um...sure." I said trying not to look at him. It was hard.

Flicking my wrists I created another bed on the other side of the one I was approaching.

"Are you okay? You're all red."

"I'm fine, better then before." I said forcing a smile and begging my eyes not to wander. I wanted to start working on the bond but right now I knew that he was only really interested in finding and killing his brother.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"About what?"

"Your family."

"Oh."

"I want to tell you something, but I doubt that you will believe me."

"Go ahead, I think I remember you saying something about not being able to lie to me." he said causing me to flush again.

"Um...It wasn't Itachi who killed your family...well it was, but it was not his idea."

"WHAT is that supposed to mean?" he snarled, his voice dangerously low.

I backed away, I knew I was radiating fear but I couldn't help it. He seemed to realize what he was doing because his stance relaxed and he sat down on his bed.

"Then who was it, who ordered the hit on my family?"

"I cannot tell you that but Itachi could. I would tell you but I do not know what they would be called in this time. I'm sorry." I said. I was starting to get upset, this whole time difference was a little annoying, especially seeing that there were apparently terms that Gaara had yet to teach me.

"I'm sorry." he said getting up from his bed and crossing over to me. I tensed as he raised a hand. I know my Sasuke wouldn't hit me but I still barely knew this Sasuke. However he only pulled me into a hug. I melted into the touch, it was something that my body had needed and here he was giving it to me. He didn't hug me for long but it was good enough, for now. After he pulled away, I moved to my bed. Slipping under the covers I tried to ignore him watching me.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

I watched as he moved away from me. He seemed a little happier than he had when I first came in. However it seemed that something was still bothering him. He had moved into the hug and seemed sad when I pulled away but that wasn't going to take a lot of thinking to figure out why. He was probably used to getting hugs from me when he was having a bad day. I watched as he lay there it actually hurt for some reason, to see him pull into himself the way that he was. He was even curled up on the bed. I turned and walked over to the bed he had made for me and laid down on it.

**-Neji's POV-**

I walked up the side of the main wall that surrounded Konaha. I had seen Gaara up there for the past few days. As I got on top of the wall I looked around. He wasn't here.

"Why are you here?" a voice asked. I leaned over the wall to see Gaara was standing on the outside of the wall.

"I came here to keep you company but I really don't have a reason other than I felt like it." I said looking down and away. When I looked again his face was right there in front of me.

"Okay then." he said as he finished climbing onto the wall and sitting down.

"So what have you been doing here?"

"I am working with a friend to get them home. It is a complicated jutsu."

Oh, I'm sorry I can leave if you want?"

"No I don't mind _you_ being here." he said.

After that we really didn't talk. I watched the sky and he watched the ground. It was comfortable, almost like we had done this before.

As night fell I turned to walk away,

"May I come and visit you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes, you may." he said his eyes still focused on the ground.

I walked home with a smile, it was something new to me.

"Hello Neji how are you?" a voice asked.

I turned to see Hinata standing there.

"Hello Hinata," I said, "I am fine."

"It is nice to see you smiling." she said with a shy smile.

"Well... thanks."

"You're welcome." she said turning to walk back into the house.

I turned as saw Hiashi Hyuuga standing there. He seemed shocked at first.

"Neji it is good to see you smile again!" he said walking towards me.

"Thank you." I said with a bow.

"No need to be so formal, not right now." he said with a smile.

"Okay." I said.

"So what has put you in this mood?" he asked me.

"I don't know, I was standing on the wall talking to Gaara and it felt good. I felt like... I was needed. Does that make sense?"

"I guess, but I don't really understand. Oh but that does remind me, Kiba Inuzuka has been acting closer to Hinata, could you check in and find out what is going on?"

"Naturally, I will try to figure it out by tomorrow." I said.

"Good." he said turning away.

I turned and walked into the branch house and headed towards my bed, tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

**-Gaara's POV-**

I watched as Neji walked away. He was starting to remember. I smiled for the first time in a few hundred years. I sat down so that I could wait for Naruto and this new demon. It would be nice to have someone new I could talk to. I could not wait to tell Naruto about this and see how far he had gotten with Sasuke. I sat through the night as the sun started to rise I realized that they were almost here. They would be here sooner than I had thought they would. I turned to head to the Hokage's tower. I jumped off of the top of the wall. In a swirl of sand I vanished only to reappear in the Hokage's main reception room. Shizune looked up from the desk to see me standing there.

"I need to talk to the Hokage, is she here?"

"My apologies, Gaara but no. She is at the hot springs right now, she will be back in about three hours." she said.

"Thank you." I said vanishing again.

I walked into the main reception area of the hot springs.

"Where is Hokage Tsunade?" I asked.

"She is in the last private spring on the left side." she said.

I turned and walked away. From the main counter I walked down the hall and found the one where her chakra was coming from. After I knocked on the door and was told to enter, I opened the door.

"Hello, Gaara, what can I do for you?" Tsunade asked.

"I wanted to let you know that they are almost back." I said.

"How long?"

"Maybe about an hour, would you like to be there?"

"Yes, I would, where will they be?"

"The main gate."

"I'll be there." she said.

With a nod I left and headed back to my position on the gate.

"Hello Gaara how are you?" a familiar called.

I turned to see Neji standing there.

"Not much different than when you left, but still alive I guess." I said.

"Okay, is now a bad time?" he asked.

"No, sorry my attempt at humor."

"Oh okay." he said sitting down next to me.

Tsunade showed up just before the hour mark and Naruto not much long after.

"They're here." I said grabbing both of their hands. We vanished and reappeared outside of the main gate. Tsunade and Neji collapsed holding their hands to their hearts.

I turned, "Oh sorry, I meant to warn you. It is always a little weird the first time, if you try it with Naruto he uses fire."

"Good advise, where are they?" Tsunade asked.

I walked about three more feet from the gate and placed a hand on the ground. It melted and formed into a hole that led into a cavern.

"They are in here." I said.

"Hey Naruto where are you?" I called after I stuck my head in the hole. Not receiving a response I jumped into the hole. Tsunade and Neji followed after.

We walked into the main room. There were two hallways, I sensed Naruto's chakra down one hallway. So I turned and followed it. It did not take long before I found his room. Tsunade and Neji followed after me. I saw Naruto sleeping in one bed and Sasuke in another bed close by. _'Apparently he made some headway as well.'_ I thought looking at them.

"He has had a very interesting mission." a voice whispered from behind us. We turned to see Kakashi standing there.

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"Let's go into the main room." he said turning to walk away.

We followed him into the main room. I waved my hand and created four chairs for us.

"He has changed a lot, it seems that he was trying to change to this situation." Kakashi said.

"Situation?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, his situation. It really isn't for me to talk about."

"I understand." Tsunade said.

"He is talking about his past life trying to reconnect with this cycle. Mainly to reconnect with his old mate but the bond isn't ready, it is...hard for us to be separate from our bond mates. It becomes harder when they are reborn."

"So someone is his mate and they have been reborn and he is having a problem?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, but normally the bond will not reconnect until about age seventeen. It normally takes us a little while to find them. But this time around we all happened to be in the same place."

"Really? So you also have a mate in Konaha?" she asked.

"Yes, as does Naruto, so our bonds are trying to reconnect, it is...problematic, more for Naruto than for me because I am used to denying my emotions, Naruto is not." I said.

"Who are you mated to?" Tsunade asked. "If I may asked?"

"You may ask but I will not tell you. Naruto is able to change things faster than I can and I don't want to start anything right now, so if you don't mind I would rather not say."

"I understand." she said, but I saw a flash of something in Neji's eyes.

"We should let Naruto sleep, he has been through a lot last night." Kakashi said standing up. "The mission was successful, I will have a full report for you later today." Kakashi said walking away.

"Understood and welcome home."


	14. Chapter 13 bonds and a vacation

**Title: **Cycling through Time

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru

**Note(s):** I hope that you are all loving the story, but I am going to assume that if you are still reading it you must like it somewhat. If you do like it please review. Thanks for reading.

**Summary: **Naruto is one of nine royal demons but they are not all back on earth yet. So he lives his life and watches his friends grow old and die. Then he has to wait for them to be reborn and the cycle to start again. _'Denotes flashbacks and inner thoughts' _"Denotes speech"

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Beta: **uchihasasukekun07

**Chapter 13: Bonds and a vacation**

**-Naruto's POV-**

When I woke up I sensed that Gaara had been in my room. Sitting up I realized that Sasuke was already awake.

"Morning Sasuke, how are you?" I asked.

"Not too bad but it seems that someone has been in your room. Do you sense it?" he asked.

"Yes it was Gaara, he probably wanted to tell me that we were home, I am surprised that he didn't wake me up." I said getting out of bed.

"I asked him to let you sleep, well I also talked to Lady Tsunade and Neji as well. They wanted to tell you job well done. Gaara has found a place where he could build the house. It already has a main square room. One floor, it seems that most of the house will still be under the ground."

"That sounds like Gaara but it will make it easier, seeing as we can make it bigger than we can if we had to make it above ground." I said.

"True, Sakura is already up and I sent her to her house to see her parents, I would expect trouble Naruto, he has a fan club they will oppose you." Kakashi said nodding.

"They are a bother, nothing more." Sasuke said moving towards the exit to the room.

I watched as he left, it didn't take long before I followed after him. I walked into the main room that Gaara had created, it was nice. Simple, but nice. It was as Kakashi said, a square room. Nothing more but you could see a few slight doors apparently he had missed them. He would see them later. Walking out of the house I sought out Gaara, we had some stuff we needed to talk about. I wanted to know if he was still going to Kiri in the Water country. It was a village we had lived in, in the last cycle. It was one of the villages we had lived with our mates. It was three years before we had moved to Konaha and I allowed myself to be sealed.

As I walked through the village I realized that I was getting quite a few looks. So I tried to ignore it and when I was alone I checked to see if my tails were out. A few minutes later I was next to Gaara. He had a box in front of him and he seemed to be occupied because he had yet to notice me.

"Hello, what is that?" I asked.

"It is our clothes from the party, what we wore to the ceremony. I have been going, they were asking where you were, until they stopped a few years ago." he said standing up opening the box.

"We are going right?"

"Yes the ceremony will be in a few weeks, if you want to go."

"Yes I want to go, then we should talk to the Hokage and request some time off."

"Okay, let's go." I said jumping up and vanishing.

I appeared in the Hokage's tower causing Tsunade to look up, Gaara appeared next to me.

"Is Tsunade in?" I asked.

"No, she is out finishing her time off at the hot spring." she said but before she finished Gaara had grabbed my hand and we were gone again, re-appearing in the hot springs main room.

"I assume that Lady Tsunade is in the same room as she was before?" Gaara said. The girl just nodding.

I followed Gaara down the hall to a room where he knocked. Opening the door, I followed in after Gaara. Tsunade was in the hot tube looking like she just wanted to be left alone. It was a nice room, there were some trimmed trees and some flowers. I sat down on the edge of the pool and took my shoes off. Dipping my feet in I looked at Gaara.

"We want to have a few weeks of vacation."

"For what...Oh is it that time of year again?"

"Yes, however this time Naruto will be going with me."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back." she said in a tone that said leave.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

When I woke up I noticed that Naruto was still asleep. His blond hair was splayed behind him, with some of it framing his face then trailing down the front of the body. I had to admit there could be worse looking people to be bonded to, if he was telling the truth. I had no reason to not believe him, his frame was slim but I knew that he held power. It was nice to think that he was telling me the truth, to know that I had someone to love me on matter what. As I watched him sleep I realized I didn't want him to get hurt. It was weird. I had not cared about anyone in a long time, not since my brother had killed our family, which now Naruto is trying to say was not Itachi's fault. It wasn't long before I realized that someone had been in the room. Looking around I realized that the person was not longer there, so I sat on my bed. It wasn't long before Naruto woke up. We talked for a little bit before I headed off, I wanted to talk to Kakashi alone but I also didn't want to leave Naruto yet, especially after what Sakura had said last night. Naruto however didn't give me long to think about it because he left faster than I did leaving me in the house with Kakashi.

"You want to talk to me?" Kakashi said leading me into the sitting room in the den of what had become like a home to me over the mission.

"Yes I want to know more about my past."

"Really, what do you want to know?"

"A few things but I had a dream about a party from a long time ago during the last cycle. I had a talk with Kyuubi and I have been having more dreams about the past and I feel that if I go to these places I will remember more about them."

"The party...if it is the one I am thinking of, it is in the Water country, in a village called Kiri. You can start there, you can message me and I will try to send you something with more places on your trip. I might also be able to get some out of either Naruto or Gaara if I ask right and they will not even know that you are asking." he said.

"Thank you." I said standing.

"You're changing too, not just Naruto, I remember a time when you wouldn't say thank you to save your life." he chuckled.

"That is one way to look at it." I said walking out of the house. I now needed to find Tsunade so that I could ask her for a while off.

Walking out of the house I jumped up onto the rooftops and made my way to the Hokage's tower. It was a little bit of a trip. Walking into the main reception room I saw Shizune sitting behind the desk.

"Hello Sasuke, how are you today?" she asked me.

"Not too bad, is Tsunade in?"

"No I'm sorry but she is out right now."

"Where could I find her?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot give you that information. She is out of the office and you are not on official business right now. I am sorry Sasuke-san but if you want to wait you can."she said pointing to a chair.

Frowning I went to sit down in the chair, this was annoying and a waste of time.

**-Naruto's POV-**

Gaara and I left the hot springs and headed towards the Hokage faces. There was a hidden door that Gaara made. It was protected so no-one knew that it was there. It would open to reveal all of our clothes and possessions from the last cycle. As I walked in I could clearly see which set of stuff was mine, it was on the right like normal. Gaara seemed to like the left side of a room. Granted he would deny it but I really didn't care it made it easy to find my stuff. I was going to need a few different outfits if I was going to travel. As I unpacked and set up a closet for my stuff I realized that there were some newer clothes in here too.

"Gaara why are there newer clothes in here?" I asked.

"Well as time passed I noticed some clothes that reminded me of you and so I bought them and saved them, I figured you might like them and it was kind of cool to watch the fashions change as well. Have you noticed something though?"

"What?"

"Look at all of your old clothes."

"What about them?" I asked as I glanced through them.

"While you were asleep you seemed to have changed what you like. You used to wear more revealing clothing than you do now, I have yet to see you in public without that hideous orange thing on."

"Well it isn't my favorite but they were always staring at me, you know how I hate being stared at." I said.

"Yes I do, I could pound them into a pulp, would that help?" he asked smiling.

"No, we cannot do that, it would upset Neji." I said. "Oh yeah! Has anything happened with you two yet?" I asked grabbing a set of clothing, along with the accessories I would need. Gaara was watching me for a second before he answered.

"A little and are you really going to wear that? It was meant as a joke." he said as I moved a wall to cover me.

"I know, but I want to see if he can remember it." I said.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

I sat in the office waiting for the Hokage to enter, when I noticed Gaara walking in with a girl. She was dressed in a foreign dress, it was a deep blue and really brought out her eyes. Her long blond hair was brought part way up in a bun that was held by a couple of metal chopsticks with black engravings, but I couldn't read them from here. The dress was kind of long, it didn't really have a back and there was a slit up most of the side of the dress, it ended just below the hip. Once I got a better look I realized that it wasn't only one color, it also had a slightly darker blue in it as well. It was an embroidered dragon. It took another minute to remember that I had seen this dress before. The girl turned and I was surprised, it wasn't a girl it was Naruto. Standing up I walked over to him.

"What are you doing dressed like that!" I asked.

"What? Do I look that bad?" he asked a little deflated.

"No! You look good, I was just wondering why you are dressed this way?"

"Told you he wouldn't remember." Gaara said.

"Remember what?"

"It was a gift, granted you meant it as a joke but it was one of the last gifts you gave me before dying. I treasured every gift you gave me, I still have them all." he said turning. "Gaara and I will be out of town for a few days, try and not miss me." he said before he was gone, Gaara just shook his head and he vanished as well leaving me alone to my thoughts.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha?" Tsunade asked causing me to look up.

"I wanted to see if I could get some time off, I need to look into something from my past."

"Okay, are you going with Naruto and Gaara?"

"No, why?"

"Well they just came in themselves to get some time off for something. Gaara comes in every year about this time. Say isn't it your birthday soon?"

"Yes Hokage-sama," I said, "in about three weeks."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back, have two months off okay?" she said with a smile.

**_-Three weeks later eve of the 23__rd__of July-_**

I looked out the window of the boat I was riding on. It had been a long trip. I could finally see the end, I could see Water country. It would only take about half of the day to get to Kiri from the port where I would be docking. I would have to push myself but it should be manageable. Quickly I disembarked from the ship and set off.

The sun was starting to set in the sky when I walked into the village. I felt like I had walked in on the biggest party that I had ever seen. The fairs back in Konaha had never been this festive and Konaha was a larger place. There didn't seem to be any place that was not decorated in some way or another. One of the villagers saw me and made he way towards me.

"Hello stranger, what brings you to our town?"

"I am trying to find out about my past."

"Well it is always best to start at the beginning, so how can we help you?"

"I was told that I could find out information about my past here, what are you guys celebrating?"

"Tomorrow is the twenty-third of July and it is a day we celebrate to honor two demons who used to live here, they saved this whole island."

"Oh, I see."

"I guess you could take a look in the old archives they should be able to help you, follow me." he said turning and walking away.

I followed him through the town.

"Here it is." he said pointing to a large door.

With a quick thank you I walked into the building. After talking to the librarian, I soon found what I would need. It was just a few scrolls, there had been a fire about a hundred years ago and it burned most of them, they were lucky because the demon of sand put the fire out when he came for the celebration.

Opening the scroll I read the story;

I watched as the demon of fire walked through the village. He was dragging his mate along. It was his mates birthday and he had set up a huge party and invited us all. The place where the party was to be held was magnificent. A large clearing about thirty feet into the woods with beautifully crafted designs dug into the ground. There were vines clinging to every tree in the clearing.

_This was set up to be the biggest party in the whole village because it was said that the demons and their mates would be leaving for another town soon. We had begged them not to leave but they said that they had to. They were looking for others of their kind._

The next part was singed and unreadable, so I pulled out the next one.

_It had been about three years and we had heard nothing from the demons, we held a party every year on the birthday of the mate to the demon of fire. But then the demon of sand walked into our village, he seated himself in the middle of the clearing and would growl if any of us got too close. Every year after he came and allowed no-one near the clearing as he sat in it. His mate was nowhere to be seen._

Once again the rest of the scroll was burned and unreadable. I went to grab the other one.

"Excuse me sir?" the voice of the librarian broke through my concentration.

"Yes?"

"The library is closing, so I must ask you to leave." she said while ushering me out the door, she didn't even let me put the scrolls away.

"I figured they would kick you out." a voice said. I turned to see the man from before. "Come on we'll get you set up in a hotel and you can join in the ceremony tomorrow and maybe it will answer some of your questions."

I followed as he walked off. I knew one thing tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	15. Chapter 14 Kiri

**Title: **Cycling through Time

**Rating:**M

**Warning:**Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru

**Note(s):**I hope that you are all loving the story, but I am going to assume that if you are still reading it you must like it somewhat. If you do like it please review. Thanks for reading.

**Summary: **Naruto is one of nine royal demons but they are not all back on earth yet. So he lives his life and watches his friends grow old and die. Then he has to wait for them to be reborn and the cycle to start again. _'Denotes flashbacks and inner thoughts' _"Denotes speech"

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Beta: **uchihasasukekun07

**Chapter 14 Kiri**

**-Naruto's POV-**

It had been a long vacation to the different villages. We had just landed in the Water country, we would be in Kiri by tomorrow morning. So we would be in for the whole day. It was cool, I hadn't been here in so long. It would have been better if Sasuke could have come with us, but oh well maybe next year. Gaara led us into a local lodge. He paid for a couple rooms and we went to them. Boy would they get a surprise in the morning!

I walked up and into my room. Setting my bag on the floor pulled out the outfit I wore to the party all those years ago and set it on the bed. Gaara was right, the clothes I used to wear were a lot more revealing. This outfit consisted of long black pants, some shoes, a shirt that covered just the upper half of my chest, a short sleeved mesh top. There was a little necklace as well, but I had forgotten to bring it. Now I just needed to get my hair cut and maybe find a necklace. One question I had though was whether Sasuke liked my hair longer, or would he like it better shorter. I guess one way to find out would be to cut it before the ceremony tomorrow or after it wasn't like he was going to be there anyway.

I moved the clothes off of the bed and lay down, it wasn't going to be long before Gaara was at my door to wake me up. It seemed like it was only a few minutes after I closed my eyes and there was knocking at the door. I slowly got out of the bed and opened the door for Gaara. He walked in and and sat down in the only chair in the room. He forced me to talk about stupid things until he was sure I was awake and that I would not go back to sleep on him. Then he left me to get ready, he was already fully dressed and had his tail out. Once the door was closed I changed quickly. Gaara wasn't the type of person to wait forever, or well even very long and he was the kind of person who would leave you stranded if you made him wait too long. Granted I had yet to have this problem with him, but others had commented on it. I let my tails out and ran out of my room grabbing my bag as I went.

I entered the main room only to find that they were all staring at Gaara or at least they were staring at his tail. His tail was flicking every now and then, the only visual clue that he was unhappy. I walked over to the table and sat down. It took a little maneuvering, mostly because I was out of practice. The server came rushing over and took our orders. My tails were moving more than Gaara's and after they almost tripped someone I pulled them in and Gaara just looked at me.

"What? They're a pain." I said waving dismissively.

Gaara didn't say anything but his tails vanished as well. The rest of the meal was quiet. It seemed like no-one was willing to talk so we finished eating grabbed our stuff and left. We walked through the town and towards where Gaara had rented a carriage for us, just like he used to do. Once we were settled and on the road we let our tails out, they wouldn't be in the way here and they would almost be expected once we got to the village. I pulled the two metal sticks out of my bag and put my hair up part way so that it was out of my face.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

A man had invited me to the village ceremony. Once I told him that it was my birthday today as well, he went on saying what a blessing it was. He also said that I had some similar features to the Demon of Fire's mate. The he went off on a tangent about wondering where the Demon of Fire was. Then he went on about how the demon of sand should be here today. It wasn't long before he had me working with the rest of the town. Not before long, a little boy came running from the main gates yelling that a carriage was coming. So I followed the others to the main gate and I ended up just behind the main row of people, but I still had a clear view.

We stood waiting as the carriage came to a stop and when someone went to open the door they were stopped because a being of sand rose up and opened the door. I watched as Gaara stepped out, he took a few steps away from the door before he turned and looked back at the carriage. I watched as another person walked out but I couldn't see their face yet and whispers had started. If it wasn't for the flat chest I would have thought that it was a girl. However when they looked up I realized who it was,

_'Naruto!'_ I thought, his eyes locked onto me and I realized that I must have said it out loud, granted I wasn't the only one who had started talking however he was looking at me.

It didn't take the villagers long to realize that Naruto was staring at me either. It was slow, but they all seemed to back away from me. Naruto elbowed Gaara causing him to turn before walking towards me. It wasn't so subtle now that the villagers were moving away from me.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked me. His voice was hard and it hurt, because I didn't understand why he was angry.

"The Demon of Fire is angry!" the villagers were whispering. Naruto didn't even glance at them his gaze was locked on me.

"I'm just trying to remember, Naruto." I said in my defense.

"Oh..." he breathed, looking a little surprised, before tackling me with a big grin on his face. Then he looked at Gaara.

"It is going to be a noisy night isn't it?" Gaara said.

"You better believe it,!" Naruto yelled pulling me up, keeping a hold of my hand before rushing off through the crowd towards the forest. "Come on Gaara we need to party!" he yelled over his shoulder.

I could hear Gaara yelling orders but there wasn't much time to focus on it because I had to watch my footing. As the clearing from my dream came into view, Naruto released my hand and ran in alone. I followed a little more slowly. It took the people of the village a little longer to get here. They seemed to stay on the edge of the clearing and it didn't take Naruto long to realize that he was the only one dancing. A few flicks of his wrist and tables appeared. Then he grabbed my wrist and started dancing around with me. Gaara walked into the clearing a few minutes later followed by people carrying trays of food and drinks. Naruto left me and started dragging more people into the circle once the musicians arrived.

It didn't take long for the other villagers to realize that they were allowed into the clearing this night. As the night went on people left, some came back, others didn't, but Naruto still seemed lost in his own world. The longer the party went, the more he seemed to withdraw into himself. As the sun set below the horizon and the vines began to glow I lost track of Naruto. I looked around the whole place trying to find him, but he didn't seem to be anywhere around. I had seen Gaara a few minutes ago so I went to find him, I was sure he could either find Naruto or know where Naruto was. Yet after searching the whole clearing I couldn't locate Gaara now either, I was starting to get really worried.

I heard something behind me so I turned, I didn't see anything. So I walked a little farther into the forest. It didn't take long before I found Gaara. He looked pissed and for a ninja who had never shown any emotion he was showing a lot of it now and unfortunately for me it was all anger. If I wasn't so worried for my life I would have wished to have my camera, if for no reason than to have actual proof that Gaara had shown an emotion and it wasn't a dream. However I was more concerned with right now than tomorrow at this point.

His eyes flashed and he vanished in a swirl of sand. I walked a little farther into the forest. I hear the rustle of wind a second before I was trapped against a tree. Gaara was holding me to the tree with extra hands extending out of the ground. The only hand of his on me at that second was the one on my neck. The other one was extending into claws.

"I will only do this once." he hissed, his eyes flashing again before he released me and walked away. I had no doubt that I was to follow him, at this point I would even say my life depended on it.

I followed after him to where I could see a river. Gaara stopped just inside of the cover of the trees. I looked past him and saw Naruto sitting on a rock, staring up at the sky. I turned back to Gaara to ask him what I was supposed to do, but he was gone. So I walked out of the forest to the rock that Naruto was sitting on.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"I...I'm fine." he said but it didn't ring right nor completely true.

"I thought you said that you couldn't lie to me/" I said.

"I'm fine, it was... just some old memories, nothing to worry about." he said staring up at the moon again.

I crawled up next to him and pulled him a little closer so he was resting against me. I looked back up at the moon, this was turning out to be an unusual night and yet it seemed so familiar.


	16. Chapter 15 The past repeats itself

**Title: **Cycling through Time

**Rating:**M

**Warning:**Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru

**Note(s):**I hope that you are all loving the story, but I am going to assume that if you are still reading it you must like it somewhat. If you do like it please review. Thanks for reading.

**Summary: **Naruto is one of nine royal demons but they are not all back on earth yet. So he lives his life and watches his friends grow old and die. Then he has to wait for them to be reborn and the cycle to start again. _'Denotes flashbacks and inner thoughts' _"Denotes speech"

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Beta: **None, I am looking for a new beta any ideas would be great.

**Chapter 15 the past repeats itself**

I watched as Sasuke climbed up next to me on the rock. He pulled me onto a hug before he looked up at the moon. It was nice just resting in his arms, loving the way that he was holding me. It was just like the way that he used to. My tails were wrapped around my body and after a few seconds he started shivering, not that I was surprised because he had been dancing and the night was cool. So now he was probably cold. I wrapped some of my tails around him so that he would be warmer. His gaze was on the moon, just like it always seemed to be.

After a few hours he mentioned getting back to our party. Agreed so we stood up and jumped off of the rock. It wasn't a long walk back to the clearing, but there was no one there, Sasuke found a letter from Gaara saying that he was staying at the town hotel and there was a room for both me and Sasuke. It was a short letter but I could see the anger in the lines, Gaara saw this as a need to talk and he hatted talking more than he needed to. He was more aped to force your to follow him, than to talk to you. Not that he really cared, he saw it all as a waste of time anyway. It wasn't a long trip to the hotel, but as we were leaving I collapsed and a loud cracking sounds echoed through the clearing, followed by my howl of pain. Sasuke looked over at me before he was back at my side. He pulled my leg out of the root which was sticking out of the ground, causing me to scream again.

"Sorry," he said. "isn't that the same root you tripped over last time?" he asked, as my ankle snapped back into place.

"Yeah and it still shouldn't be there," I said after the pain had subsided.

Sasuke smiled standing up and reaching for me. I took his hand and he helped me up. It was a rather short trip to the hotel. Sasuke talked to the person at the front desk to find out which room was ours. After a few seconds I was following Sasuke up the stairs and into the room that he had indicated. I watched as he sat on the bed. I looked around the room noticing that there was only one bed.

"I'll take the floor," I said starting to change.

"No we can both fit on the bed,"Sasuke said startling me so I was in between forms.

My ears and tails were out but that was it, I smiled and finished shifting before I jumped up onto the bed. I looked into his eyes. He seemed a little shocked, but he climbed into bed anyway. I closed my eyes letting myself fall asleep. My eyes opened as I felt something press against my belly. I had curled a little in my sleep. Sasuke's head was on my belly, he seemed to be sleeping. He had uncovered himself in the turn so I moved my tails to cover Sasuke before I closed my eyes.

When I woke up in the mourning Sasuke was gone, it worried me because I had slept through him moving. I crawled off of the bed and moved to the door. I moved onto my hind legs so that my mouth could reach the doorknob giving a quick twist and pull I opened the door. I knew it would be easier if I were to change back to a human, but I didn't plan on staying up long I was going to go back to sleep just as soon as I found out where Sasuke was. I walked down the hall then down the steps. When I reached the bottom of the steps I looked around some people were backing away from me but it didn't take me long to find Sasuke. He was sitting at the counter talking to the barmaid. She seemed quite happy that he was talking to her and some of the other girls seemed upset that he wasn't talking to them. Gaara seemed amused and Sasuke's temper was rising, so I knew why Gaara amused. I padded over to Sasuke nudging his back with my head. He jumped before he turned.

"Oh are you up finally." he asked me. I nodded, I knew that reaction some of the girls must have been trying to get closer to him while he was alone. They must not either know who he was or who I was, both were possible since I hadn't been here in a while. The only reason we were remembered was because Gaara had kept coming.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. I nodded again. He pointed to the seat next to him, "Then get up here," he said.

"Sir, no pets allowed." the barmaid said.

"He isn't a pet, so it is okay." Sasuke said.

"Sir no pets."

"He isn't a.." he started but I nudged his shoulder. Slowly I morphed back into my normal from keeping the ears and tails of my animal form.

"It's okay Sasuke, I will go back to sleep later, what did you order?" I asked.

"Just some hash browns, I didn't really know what you would want." he said.

"It's okay." I said.

"Thanks for covering my up last night, it was kind of chilly."

"No problem, say how did you get up with out waking me up?"

"It wasn't the easiest thing I had ever done, but I'm not a ninja of my caliber for nothing." he said.

"You are so full of yourself." I said with a smile. "You are still a genin, now Gaara is a Ninja of caliber." I said watching Sasuke slump a little. So I nudged him with my shoulder. "It is okay, if you stay on course you will be an amazing ninja, just like you were last time." I said.

The food came and I ate. Once I was done I decided that I wanted to head out so I finished morphing and headed out. I wasn't alone long before Sasuke came after me.

"Will you tell me a story about our past?"

"I guess..." I said.

I kept walking while I thought. After a while we found ourselves at a park. I walked over to the swing sets. I loves swings I always had.

"About Fourteen years after we had met we steeled down in a little village named Kusa. It was a nice place and we had a nice sized house." I started. "I was thirty you were thirty two granted I looked to be about eighteen. We let others think what they wanted and most of the thought that you were my dad."

_Sasuke and I walked into the village he said that there was a surprise here for me. I followed him through the town. It didn't take long before I was lost in the sites, granted there weren't that many in this town. Finally Sasuke stopped walking and I looked at him before I turned and saw a nice sized house. Most would call it a huge house, but I knew where Sasuke came from this was small compared to what he was used to. _

"_What is this?" I asked. _

"_It is a house."_

"_Thanks, I meant why are you showing it to me?"_

"_Well I thought it would be nice if we had a place that we could call our own."_

"_What?"_

"_I bought this house, I though it would be nice to have a place to actually call our own instead of roaming all over. If you don't want it then I can resell it, I just thought" _

"_It is nice. It would be nice to have a place to call home." I said. I had never had a place to call home. Gaara walked out of the house. _

"_I was wondering when you were going to get here." he said. _

"_It took us a little longer that we had thought it was going to." _

"_Apparently." Gaara said walking back into the house. _

"_You even have a place for Gaara?" I asked._

"_Well he is the only thing that you actually consider family and other than me he is the only one that you trust, so I figured that it would be a good idea. I also thought that it would be a good thing to give him a home because he like you has never really had one." Sasuke said. _

"_Thanks," I said. _

_Sasuke walked away and into the house. I followed after him._

"It wasn't long before I felt at home. Even Gaara seemed to like it." I said looking at Sasuke. "We lived in that house until the day you died. I still have the deed to the house. It is in my belongings that Gaara saved for me back in Konaha. Gaara also told me that he has a maid who takes care of the house and he checks up on it every now and then."

"So we have a house?"

"Yes, it is outside of the Fire country, but it is ours."

"So what happened after I died?"

"Not much really. I ran from the hospital, morphed into the largest form of demon fox I could and took my rage out on the mountain range by the village. Then Gaara took me to a new Village to escape the villagers in Kusa. So we hid in the village hidden in the leaves, the day after we got there we talked to the first Hokage and he let Gaara seal me and I only just woke up. Gaara unsealed me the day before I joined your team."

"Why haven't I heard about you being sealed in the village or about any of this?"

"Simple after a cycle has passed so much time has passed that people forget the old legends. The only person who would have remembered the legend about the fox statue would be Gaara cause he was the only one old enough to remember."

"Ah."

"I have to admit it was a little weird after I woke up."

"Why."

"Simple I had been through so much time that the clothes I had been wearing when I was human before, I morphed into my fox form, actually disintegrated. So when I had morphed back into a human I was naked, granted I had thought of this before I had allowed myself to be sealed so I was ready and I only shifted mostly back."

"Yeah that would be a little weird."

"Yeah, to say the least." I said looking back out across the park.

"How did I die?"

"Old age,"

"How old was I?"

"One Hundred and fifty, being around me seemed to have increased the length of your life span." I said.

"Ah, well that sounds nice."

"Yeah, but the human body isn't really made to live that long. A demons body doesn't age we don't feel the passing of time. The last ten years of your last life were hard for me. Because you were so weak. The doctors were surprised you made it as long as you had. I knew part of the reason but I couldn't really say that you had demon blood in you to a doctor, not then and probably not now."

"Wait what do you mean demon blood?"

"What?"

"You said I had demon blood in me."

"You do, you are from an almost noble line, the Sharingan. Your eyes are your power, not all of your family members are cats. Granted you are human right now and will be until I can get enough of the royal demons to release the seals on the other lines."

"So I am a demon?"

"Kind of, right now you are human and you will also die again like a human, living a long time first, then you will die unless I can find the necessary demons to release the demon inside of you. You actually know a lot of the different demon lines. They are clans usually, like Uchiha, Hyuuga, Nara."

"So the clans are all different types of demons?"

"Yes, that is one way to look at it. The demon in them is what gives them the powers that they have." I said.

"I guess that that makes sense."

"Yeah."

"What happened the first time we met?"

"I was in a clearing, it was the first time I was born, I was about eight maybe so you would have been about ten maybe eleven. A villager from a village close to where I was living with Gaara had found me and he was trying to kill me. Gaara was out hunting at the time so I was alone. The villagers seemed to think that we were the ones who had been killing their sheep. It wasn't true, we had been eating the deer in the surrounding forest. Not that they would have liked that anymore. If they had known that they would have been after us for stealing food or something as stupid." I said looking at him.

"I would have been killed if you hadn't intervened. Gaara must have been close because he came running into the clearing shortly after you killed the man, then I protected you from him. Then you seemed to get board and you left. I didn't see you again till I was fourteen when Gaara and I had moved to Suna."

"I see."

"After two years there we got together and Gaara had found his mate during this time as well."

"So he has a mate too?"

"Yes and I think that you know him now, just like you used to."

"Really, who is it?"

"You should ask him yourself." I said looking at him.

"He would never tell me," he said stopping his swing.

"True, but he probably won't have to long before everyone knows. I mean you are starting to remember and so his mate should be as well. It won't be too long before they get together, if they get back together."

"What do you mean?"

"They could chose to ignore the bond. It would be hard, but if they wanted it could be done, mostly if they wanted to wait. It would give them time to figure out what to tell the family."

"Ah..."

"I think we should head back." I said looking out across the park.

The sun was setting and darkness was creeping across the ground. I stood up and headed back toward the hotel. Once back at the hotel I walked up the stairs. I wasn't really tired and I knew that Sasuke had stopped following me. A quick look back into the main room showed that he was sitting by Gaara. He was ordering some food so I just headed back up to my room so that I could sleep. I wanted my cat nap. It would be nice seeing as I didn't plan on really getting up when I had. As I walked through the door I allowed my self to shift back into my fox form. One of my tails closed the door as I made my way to the bed. Once I laid down I curled up leaving room for Sasuke to use my belly as a pillow if he wanted to. It didn't take long before I fell asleep again.

**A/N:** I am sorry that it took so long for me to get this out. As I said in the beginning I am looking for a new beta and I will re upload this after I get one, if any of you are either interested or know someone who would be could you message me. I am also looking for a beta for a vampire Knight story.

Hope you enjoyed the story.

Shadow


	17. Chapter 16 Mates again

**Title: **Cycling through Time

**Rating:**M

**Warning:**Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru

**Note(s):**I hope that you are all loving the story, but I am going to assume that if you are still reading it you must like it somewhat. If you do like it please review. Thanks for reading.

**Summary: **Naruto is one of nine royal demons but they are not all back on earth yet. So he lives his life and watches his friends grow old and die. Then he has to wait for them to be reborn and the cycle to start again. _'Denotes flashbacks and inner thoughts' _"Denotes speech"

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Beta: **None

**Chapter 16: Mates again**

My head snapped up as the door opened. Sasuke looked at me apologetically, before he shut the door. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," He said rubbing my head.

I turned into the touch, before putting my head back down on the bed. I watched Sasuke as he walked over to his bag. Pulling out a new set of clothing. I contemplated watching while he changed, but I stood up and turned around. It seemed that I caught his attention, because he turned towards me.

"You okay?" He asked.

I morphed to my half human state before saying, "I figured you would want some privacy, after all we aren't mates so..."

"True, but you never asked."

"I never had to ask before, but that doesn't really matter. The point is we are not mates so I should give you your privacy." I said settling my head back on the bed shifting back into full fox form.

I could almost hear him shaking his head at me and I had to grin because it was interesting to see Sasuke like this. To hear the way he phrased things in this cycle yet there was a hint of the way he was in the past.

"That isn't fair, don't act like that, we were in the middle of a conversation change back." He demanded. Yet I didn't I wanted to see what he would do. "Okay that's how you want to play." he said.

I got about a second warning before I knew he would land on me. I rolled out of the way and jumped to my paws. _'So he wants to play' _I thought watching him, before I bounded off the bed and opened the door. I ran out Sasuke right behind me, as I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard Sasuke jump. He was going to try and land on me so I jumped to the side just before he would have landed on me. Causing him to crash to the floor and slide a few inches. Before he could get up I jumped on him and sat down on his back. He was angry I could tell that, he flipped to the side and dumped me off him, so I ran to the door and as I reached it Gaara walked in the door. I was really interested in where he had been, but I would have to ask him later because I was being chased by Sasuke. I yipped happily as I ran past Gaara. He grinned as I passed and was outside.

I heard Sasuke scream as he ran into the closed door. I winced that wasn't what I meant for Gaara to do, but he was a complicated person to understand sometimes. I sat down thirty feet from the door waiting for Sasuke to open the door. I could hear some of the children calling to me, the adults recognized me from the old stories and kept their children back. It wasn't long before Sasuke opened the door and was after me, but we were in the open and now it was my turn to play. I smiled as he ran after me. I dodged to the left and moved behind him backing towards the building. I could sense Gaara in the doorway. Sasuke turned and ran after me again. It was a simple game mix up with where you were going and you could always keep another confused, yet it seemed that Sasuke, like always was a fast learner. I realized to late that he had been playing the game too, because as I went to dodge he met me and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled causing him to worry, before I morphed into my half human form. I flicked him on the forehead causing his arms to loosen and allowing me to escape. I stood up smiling as him.

"Is that it Sasuke?" I asked. "I seem to remember you having a lot more stamina, was I wrong?" I asked causing him to get mildly angry.

"Get back here," He called running after me.

I waved to Gaara before I darted into the forest that surrounded the village. I could hear Sasuke as he ran after me. I made sure that he could follow me, break a branch here, snap a twig there, rustle leaves over here, catch a glimpse of me. I continued leading him into the forest until we were about twenty miles away from any humans. It also had lead us to a cave. I knew that the cave was here, it was our private place last cycle. Well our private place here, we had a lot of them, some probably not as private as they used to be. I ran into the cave as it came into view for Sasuke.

"Naruto?" He called.

I called to him but because of the echo it sounded much louder and more than just one. The way Sasuke moved he must have thought that I was in trouble because he rushed into the cave. I was sitting there it seemed that the stuff that we had kept here had disintegrated. I was a little upset because I should have thought about that, but I could cast a jutsu and do something kind of like the house back in Konaha, but it would take time and I really didn't want to.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke asked searching the cave for enemies. He would never change.

"I am fine," I said looking at him. "Let's head back to the village," I said moving towards him and as I went to move past him he stopped me.

"Naruto why did you bring us out here?" He asked.

"I don't know," I lied, I knew why I had come here it was safe. Just like how Sasuke was safe.

"Naruto," He said, I knew he was going to press, but I pushed passed him.

"Let's go back to the hotel room, okay?" I asked, moving through he forest at a slower rate than the last time so that Sasuke could keep next to me.

It wasn't long before we were back in the village and heading into the hotel we were staying at. I could see Gaara at the counter. He seemed surprised that we were back so early. I didn't stop to talk to him, I just continued to the room. I knew Gaara called out to Sasuke, causing him to stop. It seemed Gaara knew I wouldn't talk to him at that point in time, but he figured he could get something out of Sasuke.

I walked into the room and morphed into my fox from before I jumped up on the bed and curled up. It was a half an hour latter when Sasuke entered the room. I was laying there pretending to be sleeping, but he didn't care because he sat on the end of the bed and started lightly poking me. I lifted my head and glared at him.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked quietly.

I morphed to half human, "No, I am not mad at you, I was stupid. So I am a little mad at myself."

"What do you mean"

"Nothing for you to worry about, it was my fault. I was optimistic and when I was wrong... I don't know what I was hoping to find there, I was just hoping to find something."

"Oh, the cave, it has some connection to our past," He said.

"Yes, it was a place where we used to go to be alone. I was hoping to show you something from our past and there was nothing there, either it all disintegrated over the years or Gaara packed it all up. I don't know, but it was bare." I said shaking my head.

"It's alright, I don't mind." he said.

"I'm a little tired so I am going to go to sleep." I said.

"Okay, I will talk to you in the morning," Sasuke said.

I morphed back into my fox form and Sasuke curled up against my belly. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. Yet I had trouble I knew that it was about half an hour before I was able to fall asleep.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

I awoke to a knock on the door. I carefully slid out of bed trying not to wake up Naruto. I walked to the door and opened it. Gaara was standing on the other side of it.

"Could you wake Naruto up, I would like to leave soon."

"Of course," I said watching Gaara as he turned and walked away. He was already fully dressed.

I walked back into the room and sat on the bed next to Naruto. He picked his head up and looked at me. I watched as he shifted back into a human from.

"I guess Gaara is ready to go," He said getting up.

"Yeah, how?"

"You weren't so subtle this morning, you woke me up," He said grinning.

I watched as he straightened his clothing before he looked at me.

"I would get ready cause Gaara won't wait forever," He said smirking as he grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

I quickly changed and followed after Naruto. I found them sitting in the main room talking when I walk down the turn to me.

"Okay we can leave," Gaara said standing and walking out the main door Naruto ran over grabbed my arm and pulled me after Gaara.

I felt like a toy that the little fox had found it was a rather interesting feeling. Yet not an all together unpleasant feeling. I followed after Naruto as Gaara lead the way to the carriage which had returned. Once we had closed the door the carriage took off. I knew it would be an hour to a two hour ride until we would reach our destination assuming that we were heading to the port town that I had landed in.

We reached the town about the time that I had assumed that we would have. It was about midday when the carriage stopped and Gaara stepped out. Naruto and I followed after him as he lead us towards the ports. There was a boat like the one I had come on, but it seemed a little nicer. The ride was going to be a lot longer, but there was a lot more area that needed to be covered. I followed Naruto as he showed me to my room. There were two beds in the room so I assumed that Naruto and I would be sharing a room not that I minded.

I followed Naruto into the room and Gaara had kept going to the next room over. I stashed my bag in trunk at the foot of the bed that Naruto had not taken. I looked over to see that he was laying on the bed. He looked tired, but he hadn't been awake very long.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, just a little sleepy," he said stretching.

The way that he had stretched made it so that it looked like he was reaching for me. When he finished stretching his arms were still reaching for me, but something flashed in his eyes and he pulled his arms to him and then turned over. I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, I started rubbing his shoulder. He winced at first, but relaxed quickly into the touch. I pulled a little turning him to face me. He seemed upset.

"What is wrong?"

"For a second I was thinking it was the past and so I reached for you."

"I don't mind," I said. "I mean it doesn't matter to me, If we were together then and that means that I will be bound to you, then I don't understand the problem." I finished.

"I still feel like it was wrong of me."

"You have to stop that, I made my own choices and it means that I still have family." I said sadness etching into my tone.

"True, I am family, if you want to admit you are mated to a demon."

"Family is family and I don't mind you being a demon." I said looking into his eyes, they seemed kind of sad.

I leaned closer and kissed him. He froze, his eyes wide open. I pulled away a little self conscious.

"Um, sorry," I said.

I could tell by the look in his eyes that that was the wrong thing to say. It was the pain and sadness. He also rolled away from me again. So I tried to pull him towards me, but he didn't move. So I moved over him and pushed him down. He looked up at me his hair pillowed behind him like a blond halo.

"I wasn't trying to upset you, you just looked so shocked." I said, as he opened his mouth to say something. "It wasn't that I didn't want to it was that you looked so unsure." I finished softly.

"I'm sorry, I should have expected that, but it was a shock. I wasn't expecting you to make a move," he said.

"I shocked myself too," I said.

"Do you..." He started.

"Regret it?" I finished and he nodded. "No," I said. Looking down.

I had thought about this on the way to the water country. While I had never thought of myself as being gay, I realized that I had never looked twice at a girl and this was the reason I had chosen my mate a long time before I was even born. So it wasn't really a choice it just was.

I looked into his eyes, they were uncertain and longing. So I leaned down slowly, giving Naruto enough time to back away. He didn't our second kiss wasn't long either both just testing the ground. It was sweet and innocent. I knew that he probably had a lot of experience because he had been raised and learned with the last cycle, but he didn't push me. When I pulled away he seemed a little reluctant. The look in his eyes was happier than it had been. I smiled looking at him before I leaned in again. It was a longer kiss, but Naruto didn't fight me for dominance. He willingly gave it over. I could tell that he wasn't pulling away he was simply letting me lead. Which left me high and dry on what to do. I had never had a relationship so I really wasn't sure what I was supposed to do.

Naruto seemed to understand this and his hands drifted up moving my shirt higher, but I could tell that he also was a little uncertain. Like he wasn't sure if this was either really what I wanted or if I was really ready for this, but I had gotten the drift. I removed my shirt and slid my hands under the hem of his shirt letting my hands drift over his sides. I watched as he relaxed and his ears morphed and I could see his tails appearing. I pulled back and looked at him. My hands braced on his stomach I looked at him. He blushed and looked away.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

I didn't answer I lowered my lips to his neck and started placing kisses on it. He mewled and I froze. He looked at me and I smiled causing him to blush lightly. I lowered my head and captured his lips again. While I had his attention on my mouth I worked his shirt up higher, letting my hands wander over his chest. I pulled back and looked at him, but still letting my hands wander over his chest. It wasn't long before he mewled again. Once again he blushed, I was beginning to think I was doing something wrong.

"Am I doing something wrong?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you blush each time you mewl and you look a little uncomfortable."

"No, it is just a little embarrassing."

"We don't have to continue," I said.

"Only if you want to, I just have to get used to Mewling again, but I don't mind," He said.

I leaned down and kissed his cheek, "Only if you are sure that you want to continue, do you?" I asked.

"Yes," He said.

I smiled lifting his shirt. He helped me take it off. Before he laid back down on the bed. He had moved his hair so that it was next to him. I smiled for a boy he was pretty. If it wasn't for the obvious signs he could easily be mistaken for a girl, but from the view I got it was an impossible comparison.

After a little while of making out I went for his pants but he stopped me.

"Not tonight, please, we are still getting use to each other." He said releasing my hand.

So I moved and cuddled up next to him. He turned and rested his head on my chest. It didn't take him long to fall asleep. His tails wrapping around us, but I also pulled the covers over us. I fell asleep quickly as well.

**A/N:** Sorry for any errors, I am still looking for a new beta. Hope you all liked the chapter please R&R.


	18. Chapter 17 Voyage

**Title: **Cycling through Time

**Rating:**M

**Warning:**Yaoi (BoyXBoy), SasuNaru

**A/N: **I am so sorry that it has been so long since I have posted anything. I haven't forgotten about the story and I hope that my absence hasn't destroyed my story. Life got a little crazy and I was unable to post anything for a while. I probably won't be able to get back to a chapter a week but I will try for every other week. But I will at least get one chapter a month till the story is done. I hope you can all forgive me for talking this long to post.

I will be opening a poll to see what people think is a good idea about Naruto's hair. Do you all want it cut and back to looking like the anime/manga, or shall I keep his hair long? Please let me know what you think and the after I figure out how his hair will look then Sasuke will answer Naruto. Hope you all vote.

Also a thank you to KyuuKitsunex3 for pointing out the fact that I have been gone a while and giving me the push to get this chapter out. Hope you all like it. SS.

**Note(s):**I hope that you are all loving the story, but I am going to assume that if you are still reading it you must like it somewhat. If you do like it please review. Thanks for reading.

**Summary: **Naruto is one of nine royal demons but they are not all back on earth yet. So he lives his life and watches his friends grow old and die. Then he has to wait for them to be reborn and the cycle to start again. _'Denotes flashbacks and inner thoughts' _"Denotes speech"

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Beta: **None

**Chapter 17: Voyage**

**-Naruto's POV-**

My eyes opened and I curled into the warmth under me. It took a second for my mind to figure out that it was Sasuke under me. Slowly I sat up and looked down at him. It seemed that my moving had woken him up. I offered him a shy sleepy smile and he returned it. Light filter in through the port hole in the room and it landed on Sasuke's face, highlighting his features. It gave an ethereal look to his alabaster skin. I leaned in a gave him a quick kiss, before I rolled out of bed.

"Good morning, Naru..." Sasuke started, but a yawn interrupted him.

I smiled, "Good morning, Sasuke, how are you feeling today?" I asked.

"Pretty good so far, I slept really well, you?" He said smirking.

"I slept really good to," I said walking towards the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom and went about changing and getting ready for the day. When I stopped to fix my hair I froze. The sight in the mirror was of a younger me. I looked to be closer to Sasuke's age than I did before. Not that I really looked that much older before, before I would have said I looked to be about sixteen instead of my normal eighteen. This was younger though, I now looked to be about fourteen. I could kind of understand the change to make me a little bit of a better mate for Sasuke, but this was still weird. If I thought about it though, Gaara was looking a little younger than he normally did too, but he probably looked older than me now.

"Sasuke?" I called. It didn't take him long to come in.

"Do I look younger to you?" I asked.

"Kinda, why?"

"Because I look to be about fourteen again and before I would have said that I looked to be about sixteen. So I was wondering if it was in my head or an actual physical change." I said, running my hand through my hair.

"Come here," Sasuke said grabbing a brush and walking back into the room.

I followed after him and he had me sit down on the bed then he sat down behind me and started brushing my hair. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the gentle tugging on my hair, it was as calming as it was meticulous. Sasuke made sure that there was no snarl left in my hair before he finished.

"I have been thinking of cutting my hair, so that it is more like it used to be, would you like that Sasuke? Or would you prefer if I kept it like this?" I asked turning my head to look at him.

"I don't know, it is your choice, I like it this way and the other one was nice too, granted I have only seen it in dreams." he said.

"Well would you like to think about it?" I asked.

"Why do you want me to think about it?"

"Because I... just would you, please. I would like to know how you like it best."

"Okay, I will think about it, but either way it is you, so I doubt that it will matter much, let me think on it," He said.

"Okay I said flashing him a smile.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

I watched as he turned back around and I ran my fingers through his hair. I was getting in deep. This was all new territory, most emotions were after what my brother did. This was all moving to quickly for my and even Naruto seemed a little shy around me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and scooted closer to him. And held myself against his back. I willed myself to feel, a first, but I really wanted to feel something. I was sure that was what Naruto was waiting for. That he wanted me to realize something and the only way that I would get it was if I could truly feel something. Other than the feeling of wanting to use him to kill my brother, that was not what he wanted me to feel I was sure. Though I doubted that was really want I wanted any more. I could feel his hands as they closed over mine and he leaned into me.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" He asked turning his face so I could see it.

He seemed so innocent right now, his eyes looked at me with a kindness and compassion that no one else seemed to have for me. So I leaned in and kissed him, it was a slow kiss, but I asked for nothing more than the kiss. Once I pulled away I smiled at him. It was a real smile, not one of my normal smirks.

"I am just fine, why do you ask?"

"Because you are not really a touchy feely person most times, at least not normally, I was just wondering."

"Oh so you don't want me to touch you?" I asked smirking, as I released him and backed up.

Naruto turned and pouted, "That wasn't what I meant and you know it," he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I was just curious, I didn't tell or ask you to stop." he said looking away.

I took pity on him and pulled him to me before I laid down with him on top of me. He pushed himself up a bit and looked at me. I could see a blush spreading across his face.

"I care for you Naruto," I said, causing his eyes to widen.

"I know Sasuke, and I love you. I can wait till you can love me too," he said, bringing an uncharacteristic like blush to my face.

Kakashi had talked to me about this, told me that Naruto would always love me, but to hear him say it was different. To know that he would love me no matter what I did in life, that he would support me and help me to the best of his ability. It was a touching thought, as well as a strong one. I just hoped that I wouldn't let him down, that I could be the mate that he deserved, just like last time.

"You will be, I have faith in you," Naruto said, leaning in and kissing me.

"What?" I asked.

"I assumed that you were thinking about what I said, and maybe hoping that you would be a good mate for me and I was just saying that I know that you will be just like you were last time. If that isn't what you were thinking, then..." he said getting quiet and looking away.

"It was, I was just shocked that you knew what I was thinking." I said.

"Okay, so what do you want to do today? I think that there is a pool here, or there are some nice restaurants, a spa?" He asked.

"Anything, I guess, as long as we can do it together," I said, "Oh what about Gaara?"

"Oh he is going to stay in his cabin for most of the trip, he isn't really a people person, unless he is killing them, but I don't think that makes the dead people any happier." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Probably not," I said chuckling.

"So,"

"I don't care, well swimming is out actually, I didn't bring a swimming suit." I said.

"Okay, how about we go and eat, then we can go and see if there is anything fun to do here, or we can come back and talk, or read, I bet you brought books," Naruto said rolling off of me and heading towards the door.

"Are you going to put a shirt on, or..." I asked leaving the rest of the question unasked as Naruto turned and walked into the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later with a black tee on.

I smiled and headed after him. We found a restaurant which served Ramen for him, and a nice smoked ham dinner for me. It was nice and not having people know who I was was nice as well, because I wasn't the center of attention and I didn't like all of the attention that I normally got, most of it by girls. Each more annoying that the last. Though Sakura had been really nice lately, and hadn't been all over me like normally. Well she was still thinking that she was going to end up with me, but she wasn't as adamant about it as she had used to be. She was a lot more calm about it, still annoying, but calmer.

I watched as Naruto ate, he devoured his bowl, I had never seen him eat before and so it was kind of scary to see how much food he actually ate yet he still didn't look like he ate a lot. It was almost inhuman. I froze as that thought finished, maybe it wasn't human. I already knew that he was a demon, so maybe his eating habits were too. All I knew was cooking for him would mean a lot of food if I wanted some too it seemed. It was interesting though, because this proved how little I knew about him, and I knew a lot about past him, but as a person I knew very little about him.

"You seem to know a lot about me, would you tell me a little about yourself?" I asked him.

"Um, well you know my name, you knew I am not human. Um, I like ramen, games, swimming, most things ninja. I have no real family, only Gaara, Haru and then you. If you want me to count you. Then as for friends I was frozen in stone for a long time. So no real friends. My hobbies are messing around with friends, hanging with friends, or doing missions to earn a living. There isn't much right now cause I haven't been awake that long." he said.

"I could understand all of that, and as for calling me family, I don't mind." I said.

"Well asking is always better than assuming, that is how you upset people," He said flashing me a brilliant smile.

"I could see that, so what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know the options are limited because you don't have a swimming suit, but I am sure we can think of something." he said.

"I have no doubt that something can be thought of to make it work and have something fun to do." I said, smirking.

"Yep" He said.

I just stared at him, it didn't take him long after we stopped talking for him to finish eating and to head back to our cabin. I sat on the bed we had used last night and watched as Naruto thought. It seemed that sitting in the cabin for the remainder of the trip was off limits and not going to be allowed, though it also seemed that he was having trouble about thinking what he wanted to do. As for me I was quite happy with just sitting here watching him. Though his pacing back and forth was a little annoying. Though I didn't mention it because it was a little matter and he seemed content for the second. Though it didn't last long and he dropped onto the other bed, with an angry sigh.

"Still unable to think of anything to do?" I asked.

"Yes, there isn't as much on this ship as I thought." Naruto said not looking at me.

"That is okay," I said getting up and walking over to where he was sitting.

I sat down in his lap and looked into his eyes. I leaned in and kissed him, pressing our bodies together and liking the feeling. I looked and his eyes were closed. So I closed mine, his tongue flicked out and ran across my bottom lip. When I opened my mouth he pulled away. So I leaned into the kiss and let my tongue follow his. We kissed for a little longer, before I ran my hands under his shirt and lifted it up and over his head. He tugged mine off after I got his fully off. I went back to kissing him. I moved from his lips to his neck. Placing both kisses and little nips as I listened to what worked and what didn't. Though most of it seemed natural and practiced. I worked my way lower and across his chest. He mewled, moaned, and blushed through the enter thing. I pulled back and looked at him. His face was flushed and he was breathing a little heavy, his eyes were partially closed and I smiled, because I had done that. He looked up at me, before he reached up and flipped us over. So that he was on top of me. He leaned over me and grabbed both of my hands and lifted them over my head. He smiled and leaned in and kissed my neck. He worked at my neck and I moaned. He I watched as he removed his hand from over mine and I tried to move my hands only to realize that they were still bound. He picked his head up and grinned before he kissed me again.

I looked in his eyes and there was a tinge of red in them and as his finders ran over my skin I could feel his nails. Lifting my head I could see that his nails were longer and pointed like claws. A reminder that he was losing a little bit of his self control. That was a weird feeling and I didn't know how to describe it, though I knew it was a good feeling. I could feel his claws prickling at my skin while he worked his mouth over my neck and chest. With the constant unusual stimulation I moaned, this seemed to encouraged Naruto because his efforts seemed to become stronger, or he was just getting better at doing what felt really good. My back arched as he ran his claws lightly down my right side. He seemed to like this, but he lost control of whatever was holding my hands so I wrapped them over his neck as he brought his head up and kissed me.

His eyes were hazy and he seemed really into what we were doing. So while he placed light kisses along my neck I tilted my head giving him more access and then I placed a kiss on his neck before biting down lightly oh the juncture of his neck. He bit down hard and froze, a moan escaping from him while I yelped as his teeth broke the skin on my neck.

He pulled back, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," He said.

"I didn't expect it, that's for sure, but it isn't to bad, I don't think. It seems to be barely beading. You didn't bit down to hard, and I did bit you first."

"Yeah, kinda surprised me," he said chuckling a little.

"So was the moan, from me biting you, or you biting me, or a mix of both?" I asked.

"I think a little of both." He said averting his eyes and looking out the porthole.

"Interesting, but why the sudden stop?" I asked.

"Well one I bit you hard enough to draw blood. Two we really aren't starting anything right now, I mean we still have a lot to learn about each other. We just met and though yes we are bonded, couldn't we take it a little slower?" he asked.

"So, how do you want to play this then, because this isn't exactly a first date kind of thing we are doing. More like second or halfway to third, so an established relationship. It isn't like we have only known each other for a few days either, we have known about each other for about month and a half. We have shared sleeping spaced, personal spaces, kissed and other things. So where do you want us to be? What will make you comfortable?" I asked.

"I don't know, can we just stay here, where we are, or maybe, go back to the just kissing, at least until we have known each other for a bit more. I Just don't want to rush anything."

"Okay, here is fine, for now, until you feel more comfortable with our standing."I said.

"Thanks," he said smiling.

"Okay so what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" I asked looking at him. I thought about mentioning the fact that he was sitting on my lap and we were both still in only our pants, but I wasn't going to ask him to move yet. I wasn't in that much of a hurry.

"I don't know, there isn't really much to do here." Naruto said.

"Doesn't matter to me," I said.

**-Naruto's POV-**

The rest of the trip back to the land of fire was relatively boring. Not much happened and I spent most of my time sleeping. I think Sasuke was amazed at the amount of time that I could spend sleeping.

Once we were back in port we made our way towards the hidden leaf. I understood that Sasuke still had about two weeks of vacation left before he would have to go back to missions. The two weeks passed fairly quickly. Gaara and I worked on finishing the house and he went on a mission or two. Haku and Zabuza also helped with the house. Sasuke spent most of his time there, Sakura did as well, though I think she was there so she could be near Sasuke. Not that I minded. She did have a room here too so it was to be expected. She was also being nicer to me now that she had gotten over the fact that neither Gaara nor I were human. Haku, she had yet to have a problem with. Sasuke watched as my room changed, well it still looked like the inside of a volcano, but for a demon of fire that is to be expected right. But now there was a larger four post bed, near one wall. One side was curved so it fit along the wall. There were also curtains which hung down, for privacy and they were cool. Made me feel like a king. The liquid fire pit was still there, it had a rail around it now though. I put the rail up after Sasuke almost fell in. there were also a lot of book shelves. I had been right Gaara had kept all of my books. So I have moved them all here. There was also a closet and I had filled it with clothing from this era. I had quite a selection. I had a bunch like I used to wear, so they revealed more skin. Then I also had a bunch of clothes that covered most of my body. I knew Gaara said I should be more confident, but probably would never happen.

If I had never gone to sleep I would probably still be wearing the clothes like I had used to, but with the way things were now, I was shy. Though Sasuke seemed happy with my other set of clothing, Gaara had brought him with us, while I had been trying to find clothes that fit me because of my lacking any clothes that fit because of my physical change in age. Which I had also noticed that Gaara's age also seemed to be a little younger than it had been. So I assumed that I was right and since our bonds were starting to reconnect that they were also trying to form us to be the best mates physically for our mates, which in a way made sense.

I walked out of our two story house, because Gaara had added a second one, his team hard rooms on the second floor. Before he told me I had figured that he worked alone, which he normally did. They all normally worked alone, but for harder missions they teamed up. Shocked doesn't even begin to cover my reaction to this news. Kakashi came and visited a few times. Mostly to read my rare jutsu books. Sasuke liked the ones on fire, because it was his main element. Mine had been a wind element until I had been reborn as a deamon, I still had an affinity for wind, but fire was my main. Kakashi like most of them, seeing as he could use most of them. Or if he couldn't then he could find someone who would preform it and if he liked it he would copy it.

As with all things though team seven needed to get back to work and I knew that Tsunade would have us working hard, to make up for the time we were off, not that I minded, work was good. It kept you busy and busy was a good thing, hence why I was making all the changes to the house I had a start for all nine demons, and twelve gest rooms just in the basement, we were also near the Uchiha compound, so Sasuke was close by. Not that that had been intentional, it had just been an accident. Not that it seemed to matter seeing how he spent most nights in my room. I loved him, but he still had things he needed to work out before I would allow our relationship to go to the next stage.

I wanted to help him but he needed to find his path, and once he had it we could be together again. I couldn't wait.

**A/N: **Okay as I said, I am sorry that this took so long to get out, but it is about twice the normal length, Hoped that you liked the chapter, and please remember to vote about how you would like to see Naruto's hair in later chapters. :)


End file.
